


Antlord Drabbles

by Daisy_PoisonPen, ElisaPhoenix, funkylittlebidiot, ZoxiQ



Series: Marvel Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Peter Quill, Celestial Peter Quill, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Other, Parenthood, Protective Peter Quill, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 21,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittlebidiot/pseuds/funkylittlebidiot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoxiQ/pseuds/ZoxiQ
Summary: A collection of drabbles with Scott and Quill, does occasionally include my Mama Bear AU!Prompts and authors will be noted in the beginning note!All posted with permission!
Relationships: Cassie Lang/Peter Parker, Scott Lang/Peter Quill
Series: Marvel Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795075
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Prompt: The Honeymoon
> 
> By: ZoxiQ

Scott sat in the living room of his floor, looking over new blue prints when Cassie came up in the elevator. She said a quick hello to her father before rushing to her room. Not a minute later, the teen came out with a large white laundry basket.

"Dad, I'm doing laundry!" Cassie called out. "Where's Papa?"

"Quill is down training with Bucky and Vision." Scott replied as he stood up from his spot on the couch, stretching out his back. "I thought laundry day was tomorrow?"

"I...uh… I need a shirt for school tomorrow and thought it would be easier to just get it all done now." The teen quickly explained as she moved into her parent's bedroom.

Scott just shrugged before walking to the fridge, grabbing a juice box, and returning to his spot on the couch. Laundry was always done by Cassie, since both he and Quill were disasters at it. Cassie moved quickly to the laundry room. The whole time the former thief focused on his blueprints before him. It was a simple job so there was absolutely no stress. Another hour or so and he'd be done.

Surely enough, an hour later and Scott was finishing up as Quill was stepping off the elevator. The celestial sauntered over to the couch, leaning over to give his husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Done already sugar?" Quill asked before heading to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

"It was an easy j…"

"Papa!! I need your height!!" Cassie called from the laundry room.

Quill just chuckled as he made his way to where Cassie was. When the celestial came back into the living room, his brows were furrowed in confusion as he sat by Scott on the couch. The ex-thief looked over at his husband before moving closer, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok big guy?" Scott asked, causing Quill to look at him.

"Yeah, it's just…" Quill ran his hands down his face. "Cass asked me to get the big suitcase down."

"What would she want with that??"

Quill just shrugged. Scott now sat back, wracking his brain as to why Cassie would need the suitcase. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how odd everyone was acting this week. Tony asked Quill constantly when the Guardians were coming back. Stephen had been casually asking Scott how much work he had this week. Even the other Avengers always seemed to be planning something but when either Scott or Quill were around, they'd immediately scatter.

"Has everyone been acting weird lately?" Scott voiced his thought, turning to the celestial. 

"A little bit. Yeah." Quill agreed.

"You two are calling everyone else weird? That's priceless." Rocket laughed from the elevator. 

Quill and Scott quickly turned to face the Guardians that were currently exiting the elevator. The celestial wore an even more confused look on his face. The Guardians weren't due back until next week, but they were all here.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Quill asked as he approached the team. "You aren't supposed to be here until next week."

"The jump drive on the Milano is acting up." Gamora stated. "We figured you could take a look at it before we leave again."

"I'll go take a look now." Quill headed to the elevator. "I might need a hand Scotty. Mind helping?"

"Not at all Spaceman." Scott chuckled as he followed his husband into the elevator. 

**

"I don't know what Gamora is talking about." Quill grumbled as he pulled himself out from underneath a panel. "The jump drive is fine."

Quill was wiping some grease off of his hands on a rag as he walked to the cockpit where Scott was sitting. The ex-thief stared out the window of the spaceship he was on, his lips curved into a small smile. The celestial smiled upon seeing his husband so happy.

"The view is even prettier when your up there." Quill muttered as he pressed a kiss to the top of Scott's head. "I'll take you up there one day."

The sound of a portal forming caught both of their ears, causing them to turn toward the source. Both men looked confused as they saw a small one of Strange's portals fully form before something was tossed through it and the portal shut. Quill's attention turned back to the cockpit when the Milano suddenly powered on and began to take off. The celestial quickly took a seat to steer as the spaceship lifted off.

"You two have a safe trip." A hologram of Tony appeared on the console in front of Quill. "We expect you two to be gone for at least a week."

"What is this?!" Quill yelled as he finally regained control of his ship, but not before they were in orbit.

"Cassie told us you two didn't go on a honeymoon since you eloped." Tony explained. "So, we've planned you a honeymoon. Took us all week too. And before you ask, the Guardians have their own floor and are staying with us. Cassie packed your bag with a week's worth of clothes. Now have fun. Be safe. Try not to cause an intergalactic panic ok spacecase?"

"You sneaky…" Quill grumbled before smiling. "Will do boss. See you in a week."

With that, the hologram ended. Both Scott and Quill were stunned. Everyone had been in on this, just so they could have the honeymoon they never had. Quill turned to Scott as his husband settled beside him in another chair.

"Well sugar, where do you want to go?" Quill asked. "The universe is ours to explore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “You don’t know what you do to me, do you?”
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

There’s a certain moment that happens every day. Cassie and Peter come in with Emma, and Emma and the twins run off to play while they canoodle (ugh) on the couch, Quill invariably finds himself playing with them, letting then chase him and climb all over him and then that same moment happens every time—Scott meets his eyes from across the room, and something ridiculous is happening, like holding a kid upside down or being dogpiled by babies on the floor and tickled mercilessly but in the middle of it, when their eyes meet, it’s like all of it gets paused. they can’t stop staring, and Quill eventually shakes off the baby attack and stalks over to him pulling him right against his huge chest and kisses him until they can’t breathe.

Scott thinks he’s lucky because, it’s been years, you know? Maggie and him got comfortable, were happy, even. but they definitely stopped being able to be breathless like this years before their marriage ended. this is different, and he can’t help but be grateful. For his part, Quill is just beyond happy. Here’s this sexy, gorgeous human that loves him and gave him a family, makes him laugh and makes him so horny—God, almost constantly—but also makes him want to do better all the time.

He’s pretty grateful, too.

They haven’t let go of each other’s lips, and they’re perfectly content that way. They’re not even kissing anymore, they’re just pressed together, lips together, breathing each other’s air, being in love.

“...You don’t know what you do to me, do you?”  
Scott smiles, pulling himself closer to his husband. “I know what you do to me,” he says cheesily.  
“Oh?”  
“You’re killing me. Your breath stinks.”  
“Hey!” Quill swats his ass and Scott breaks away with a laugh, ducking under his arm as Quill delivers another swat. “Way to ruin the moment!”  
“Eh, I’ve heard I’m pretty good at that. You hungry?”  
And life resumes, kids giggling in the background, interspersed with laughter from Cassie. Quill stays close as Scott makes dinner, and both are still very, very grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “You really thought I was dead?”
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot

"You really thought I was dead?!"  
"Well yeah! You said you'd barely be gone five days and it's been three weeks!"  
"It's been three days!"  
"Huh?" 

Quill watched as Scott faltered, glancing around himself in confusion. Quill couldn't blame him for being disoriented. He looked terrible - and Quill didn't say that about Scott easily. His eyes had bags under them, his shirt still had puke on it and quill had no guarantee it hadn't been there for more than an hour, and all of their conversation was being cut through by the wailing infant in his arms.

"Aw, Sugar," Quill soothed the engineer, stepping closer to press a kiss to his forehead as he took Hailey from him and placed her in the crib. She was still crying, but Hunter could hold her company for a second as Quill started pushing Scott to the bedroom. "Go sleep, you look like you can use it. I thought the others could help?"

"They're in Australia helping with the wildfires...," Scott mumbled as he let Quill lead him towards the bed. 

Quill had just enough sense to pull the vomit-soaked shirt off of him before pushing him under the covers. Scott curled up at once, eyes closing easily as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “Hi, I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all day and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m pissed.”
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot

Peter looked up to find Cassie standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and eyebrow raised. His face immediately heated up as he looked at her sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry! I just had a project for school and then Harley’s sounded interesting so I helped him with his and then mom needed -,”  
Cassie held up a hand to stop him, Peter’s mouth immediately snapping shut. “I know. Not fun being ignored though.”

Peter immediately grimaced, feeling even shittier. He hadn’t meant to, he just hadn’t realized Cassie was trying to get his attention. Now he thought about it, he kind of remembered brushing her off earlier. He sacked down in his chair, glancing at her apologetically, defeated as he realized that yes, he’d probably been a dick today. 

Cassie only stalked closer to him, smile finally filtering through her expression despite Peter feeling he didn’t deserve it at all. “Make it up to me?”  
“How?”

Cassie’s smile turned into a smirk as she moved to straddle his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing into the hug. Peter immediately felt himself smiling, burying himself in Cassie’s neck. If this was what he had to do to make up to her, he thought he could manage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “I can’t sleep.”
> 
> 1st by: ZoxiQ  
> 2nd by: Daisy_PoisonPen

**Drabble 1**

Scott rolled over in the bed, sighing softly as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He was so used to the twins crawling into bed with him and Quill just because the two liked the Celestial's warmth... and Scott lowkey loved it. He loved that Hunter would cuddle up to him as Hailey was pressed against Quill's side. 

Another sigh leaves Scott as he rolls over again, facing Quill. The former thief glanced over to see his husband's green eyes staring at him. 

"I can't sleep." Scott says softly as he moves to cuddle closer. 

Quill just smiles and brings Scott closer to his chest, kissing the top of his head. 

"They're only up with Valerie for a sleepover babe. We'll have our little hellions back tomorrow. Get some rest." Quill mutters sleepily, as he creates some stars to help lull the thief back to sleep.

=============  
 **Drabble 2**

In the middle of the night, Scott was pacing in the hall in front of his room. He was debating something he rarely ever did—sleep on the couch.

They got into it bad tonight. Cass had chased the twins out of the room and upstairs to the Starks, and Scott and Quill argued. It was rare for them to do more than bicker, much less fight like this. Quill had slammed the door to the bathroom so hard there were splinters in the paint, and then he heard the shower come on. He went to the kitchen to make dinner, and left the plate covered for Quill in the microwave. He ate by himself and in silence, feeling shaken and vulnerable and uncomfortably alone. Quill opened the door and went to into their room, closing it softly behind him, and Scott paced in the hall. 

They’d be alright, right? All couples fight. Nobody is married for years and years without conflict. They’d be alright. 

But there was no light under the door now, and his watch read 2:18am and he still couldn’t figure out why he was so frightened of just going inside, asking Quill to forgive him, to just talk to him, to tell him it’d be—

“Scotty?”

Scott jumped, his shoulders tensing until they were up near his ears. “Quill? You’re up?”

“...I couldn’t sleep,” he admits. “I was waiting for you to come to bed but then I realized you were probably pissed at me and I just—I’m sorry, Scotty. I didn’t mean it.”

Scott swallowed the knot in his throat and pulled himself tightly into his husband’s embrace. “I’m sorry too,” he pleaded. “I’m sorry, Daddy, please don’t be mad at me.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Quill said, kissing his forehead and his lips, and everywhere else. He carried Scott to bed and tucked them in, and Scott pressed himself so close he was almost under Quill, who held him tightly and covered him completely, cocooning him in safety and love until they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “I thought they’d killed you. I lost my temper.”
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

One of the very few times they have to try to corral Quill into a hulk-proof space is because Scott was tiny, trying to sneak by some bad guys. He already knows that HYDRA tried to buy the yellow jacket suit so he tries to be careful. He’a good at sneaking, but he doesn’t see the sensor until it’s too late. His buddy Carlos SANTana quickly tries to get him away, but the HYDRA guy sees the ant and goes to step on it.

In the ensuing scramble, Scott sends off SANTana and faces off with the HYDRA boot himself, accidentally losing his comm among other things and starting a fight. The Avengers realize his cover is blown and move in, successfully destroying the base and killing and/or arresting all of the bad guys.

But they don’t find Scott.

The first few minutes Quill is fine. He fights the goons, uses his vision to try to find Scott. Of course, Scott’s point of view is a bit distorted right now and he can’t really tell. But after a few more minutes, Quill is starting to get frantic. He can’t find Scott and thinks maybe Scott was taken? Did someone get away with him? 

By the time an hour has gone by, Quill is positively livid. Anyone in his way is getting a light pillar through the face.

Meanwhile, Scott is trapped in one of the lower levels where they’re trying to get his suit tech and he can HEAR Quill losing it. That’s when he realizes he took damage to his regulator and won’t be able to fix it here. He has to wait for them to clear this area of the base. He lays down in his tiny containment cell and waits.

Of course, Quill’s vision sees him on the ground, his eyes closing. And now he’s tearing though all the guys on his own. Maybe there’s hope still, maybe he’s not—  
He can’t even think the word.

Of course they rescue Scott and he and his ants immediately go to Tony’s lab so they can fix his suit and help unshrink him. Tony works with him, and within the hour Scott is normal sized and back on their floor, only to find that Quill is actually in the common room squared off with Steve, Clint, and Nat, who were also supposed to be sneaking, and _yelling_ at the top of his lungs.

“...Quill? Daddy? What are you... hey, it wasn’t their fault. I know you’d come for m—hmfffgdyjhdg.” He gets crushed in Quill’s strong arms, smiling happily as he hugs his husband with arms and legs. “Love you too,” he mumbles against Quill’s chest, which is now rumbling in contentment.

“What were you doing?” he asks eventually. “You know bad things happen on missions sometimes. We had a plan and it went sideways.”  
“Yeah but it’s _you_ , Scotty,” Quill mumbles into his hair. “I couldn’t see you anymore. It’s not my fault I thought they killed you. I lost my temper.”  
“Okay. Well apologize later and come cuddle me while I tell you about my new friend, ARIA.”  
“ARIA?” 

Quill carries Scott to the elevator, waiting for it to open. Only then does he realize that he’s been tricked; they are in the part of the common floor that is sealed and reinforced, and, on command, will shut down into a containment space—a hulk-proof room.

Quill turns around to make eye contact with Steve and Clint, both of whom shrug apologetically. Nat is completely unapologetic and mutters, “you were starting to glow at us. There are little people in the tower, we had to take precautions.”

Quill sighs. Those little people include his own kids.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lose it.”  
Scott kisses the spot on Quill’s chest where his head was resting. “Take me home.”  
“Okay, Sugar. But who is ARIA?”   
“Ant-Man’s Regulator Intelligent Assistant. Tony has been studying our dynamic and my suit for a while and figured the best way to keep you from beserking is if I have an assistant in my suit, like SARA, KAREN, and VICTOR, except her job is to help me regulate size in the event I can’t do it myself. She’ll also ping the others if I’m in distress. I guess this was the last straw in a long line of me being too big or small to get myself back to normal without passing out or getting busted. We’re installing her in my suit but she can already talk. Want to meet her?”

Quill nods, very interested—and feeling guilty. Scotty is part of this team and this family, and they’ve been looking out for him all along. He really shouldn’t have lost his temper. As he holds Scott close and makes conversation with the young AI, he resolves that he won’t let the team down again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "We shouldn’t have dressed the twins in matching outfits…"
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot

It had been a great idea! People did it all the time with their twins! Match 'em up in cute little outfits and post pictures of it on Instagram! People love it! It's adorable! 

And it was! The twins looked great in their matching outfits, they'd definitely gotten adorable pictures, and it made shopping for them even easier. 

It was only three hours later that they'd realized their mistake. The twins had been passed through so many arms since they'd gotten to the family floor and when all the Avengers had filed out, they'd been handed back to Scott and Quill. 

That's when they realized they had no idea who'd been handed who. Scott immediately met Quill's eyes in panic, noticing his husband having the exact same look in his eyes. 

Quill was the first to speak up: "Fuck! We should not have dressed the twins in matching outfits..."  
Scott's mind had already spiralled down even further: "We're horrible parents! We can't even recognise our own twins and now everyone will know!"  
"No one will notice!" Quill tried to reason, "It's not like anyone else can tell the difference! They're twins! So what if they switch names?!"  
"We can't switch them up every time we don't know who's who!" Scott yelled back, still panicking as Hunter- Hailey- god, one of them was peacefully sleeping in his arms. "Who's idea was it to give us twins?!"  
"Wait, I've got it!" Quill spoke up, voice smug as he'd found a solution. "We'll just mark one of them with a marker and then we'll know who's who next time!"  
"I mean it could work... but is it safe?"

Stephen watched the two of them panic from the couch, sighing to himself but deciding to wait and see until they figure it out themselves. When after five minutes they were still nowhere near the obvious solution, he took pity on them. 

"The marker could definitely work, but in case that fails, how about waiting until one of them needs a diaper change?"

Maybe they needed more sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “Please don’t say that about yourself. Please don’t believe that. You’re so much more than that. You’re so...”
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

Quill was having a difficult day, and now to top it off, he got _the letter_. 

A stupid, innocuous letter with his name on it was bringing his whole mood down.

“Quill? What’s wrong? Oh—did you get it?” 

Scott’s excitement was honestly the only thing he was still on this planet for. Normally he would have fucked off as soon as the clean-up with Thanos was over but something made him stay...this weird, fucked up family that reminded him so much of his own, the Iron Man and his spouse that Scott followed around like a lost puppy, their kids and the Avengers...he suddenly had the desire to stick around and re-establish his identity here. 

Tony helped him—had his lawyers find the social security and birth certificate information, had him set up with a bank account and other essentials, signed him up for _this_.

He was only holding the closed letter but he could already feel the word “FAIL” burning his fingertips.

“I shouldn’t have done this,” Quill mutters. “I should... I should just go back to space where at least my skills are useful. Scott, how could I be expected to pass this?! I’m just that poor kid that got kidnapped by aliens in the third grade.”   
“W-what?! No! Hey, that’s not true. You survived and you became a space pilot which is an impressive achievement in itself!”  
Quill smiles a little. “The best space pilot, I don’t care what Rocket says.”  
Scott pats his arm. “I’d trust you to fly me anywhere in the universe.”  
Quill’s smile widens. “Thanks.”  
Scott takes the envelope. “Want me to read it?”  
Quill shrugs. “I dunno. I feel like it’s just going to say, ‘you’re a failure and you don’t know anything.’”  
“God—please stop. Stop saying that about yourself! This test doesn’t define you, okay? You’re so much more than this. This is a bunch of numbers to determine what you’re good at and where you need some work, that’s all. And there are like 7 genuises in this building to help you so you’ll be okay.”  
“Promise?”  
Scott smiles. “You studied your ass off for this. You’re going to be fine.”

Scott tears open the envelope without further preamble, sitting up straight and scanning it quickly and smiling brightly. Quill watches him read and realizes in that moment that he’s falling for this man, this best friend he found in a roommate, that believes in him so unconditionally. Gods, he will never be able to look away from him again.

Scott turns the paper around to show him. “Look, this is how GED testing works. Blue is good, it’s a base passing score. Green is “you can get into college with this” which is better. Purple is “we’ll even give you college credits if you want, you nailed it.” 

Quill nods and scans the paper. he knew his reading and language arts would probably be low because he dropped out of Hooked on Phonics when he was 8. But he studied hard and he was happy with the blue 158 under Reading and 145 under Language. He had lower scores in social sciences too but his maths and science scores were highlighted in purple. 

“I did it,” he breathed. “I passed all the sections and I—“  
“Congratulations,” Scott cheers, “you’re a high school graduate! We have to throw you a part—mmph—”  
Quill leaned forward and pressed his lips against Scott’s soft ones, hearing him gasp sharply and then moan a little, clinging to his shirt.  
When they break apart, Quill whispers, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “I was wondering how long you two were going to make out like that before you realize you weren’t alone.”
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

Scott had fallen asleep in the common floor lounge where he and Sam were educating Cap and Bucky on action/action comedy movies from the 80's, which happened to be one of Quill's favorite genres. As such, Scott offered up the majority of their collection for this education and fell asleep somewhere in the middle of Top Gun when Quill and the Guardians came in from space, filing into the common floor with tired expressions.

Quill picks up Scott from his spot on the couch, sitting there and arranging Scott on his lap. Scott curls into him, loving how warm he is, stirring awake at the sensation. Then he grins. "You're home!" he cries, pushing himself up and onto Quill's lips, who accepts the kiss with a laugh.  
"I missed you too, Sugar," he says, pulling scott closer.  
Around them, everyone clears their throat or tries to focus on baby Tom Cruise on the screen, but honestly, the two are enthusiastic and very, very loud.

Eventually, people start throwing popcorn and M&M's at them which Quill starts catching out of the air without even looking, and suddenly Scott is whimpering and turning into a puddle in Quill's lap. He is using his Celestial vision to save Scott's head from being pelted by food and scott is a goner.

Finally, Tony of all people, wanders in. "Steph says dinner is--oh my god! STOP DEFILING THE COMMON ROOM!"  
"... whuh?"  
"Nothing, I was just wondering how long you two were going to dry hump each other before you realized you weren't alone."

Scott turns pink, and Quill just shrugs, lifting him up and carrying him upstairs.

They're very late to dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “Sometimes you love someone and you don’t want them to leave...because if they’re beside you, you can see that they’re safe and you can keep them safe. But, if they go somewhere without you...you might lose them”
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot

"Daddy... why don't you like it when Papa goes to space?" Hailey asked, crawling into Scott's lap. 

Watching Quill pack was by far anything new, but it still sucked to see, and he still couldn't find the courage to help him. Hunter had no such preservation, always just eager and excited to be given a task...at least the running around might help him lose some of his abundant energy.

"Sometimes you love someone and you don't want them to leave... because if they're beside you, you can see that they're safe and you can keep them safe. But, if they go somewhere without you... you might lose them."  
"Like how I lost my bunny?"  
"... Kind of..."  
"But we found him behind the tv stand!"  
Scott pressed a kiss to the back of her head as he pulled her closer. "Not everything can be found, puppet."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “I love you, but please stop whatever it is that you’re doing.”
> 
> By: Musical_Boxes

It wasn't... as bad as it could have been. He'd only burnt the cake a little bit, and it was only a teensy bit lopsided. The icing was a bit runny - okay a lot runny, but that was fine, Cassie said it tasted fine. And the lettering...yeah, Quill wasn't even going to worry about that right now. All the candles were in place, and all he had to do was light them.

He rummaged around in the drawers for the matches, looking up when he heard footsteps in the living room. 

Shit! He wasn't supposed to be home yet!!

Quill stuffed the matches in his pocket and scrambled to hide the cake from view, affecting a psuedo-casual pose in front of it.

"Quill? Are you in here?" Scott asked from around the corner.

"Yeah, baby, I'm in here," Quill answered, cringing as his voice cracked.

Scott sighed, coming fully into the kitchen. "I love you, but please stop whatever it is you're doing."

Quill quirked a smile. "Too late, it's already done."

"Alright, let's see it."

Quill hesitated. "Don't laugh?"

"I... okay?"

Scott watched his boyfriend edge away from the counter, a little nervous about what he might have been hiding behind his bulk.

To his surprise, it was a cake. It leaned a little to the left, with icing that was more of a glaze really, and shaky lettering spelling out "Happy Birthday, Scotty." Candles were placed haphazardly around and in between the words.

He looked to Quill, an expression of disbelief on his face. 

"You...made this? For me?"

"Well, Cassie helped with the... uh, actual baking... and I know it's not mu-"

He was cut off as Scott launched himself at the Celestial, eyes bright, and landed a bruising kiss on his lips. Quill happily reciprocated, taking control of the kiss to make it something slow and saccharine.

Scott eventually pulled back, panting, and rested his forehead against Quill's, beaming.

"Thank you," he said, injecting as much love and gratitude into the words as possible.

Quill grinned. "Let's eat some cake."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “Stop being a fucking dick.”
> 
> By: ZoxiQ

Hailey had had enough with her brother today. She hadn't slept well, had three tests at school, and face planted in the middle of the hall in front of the girl she really liked. Now she was home, only wanting to do her homework in peace...but no. Hunter just had to sit next to her and eat his bullshit healthy snack of carrot sticks. The crunching usually wouldn't bother her, but she was just not in the mood. 

"Can you not right now Hunter..." Hailey asked softly as she tries to focus on her homework. 

If only...instead, Hunter leaned closer to his twin's ear and crunched the next carrot as loud as he could. That was the last straw as tears sprung into Hailey's eyes, but with her head low Hunter couldn't see them. So he did it again. 

And again. 

And again. 

At the fifth time, Hailey finally exploded as she stood up, hitting her knee on the table. 

"Stop being a fucking dick! I swear to god I just want five minutes to myself to just think and you just...just...uuuugggghh!!" Hailey yelled at her twin before gathering her homework and running up to her room. 

Hunter sat on the couch in shock at his sister's outburst, the sudden feeling of guilt washing over him.

"Dammit..." Hunter grumbled as he got up and walked to Hailey's room, knocking softly. 

"Go away...please." Hailey pleaded softly.

"I'm sorry I was a dick Hail... I didn't know you had such a shitty day already." Hunter rested his forehead against her door. "Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

"No...because you won't do it." Hailey sniffled. 

"I'll do it, just tell me." 

"I want a large whopper meal with cheese and a large onion ring from Burger King."

A twenty dollar bill slips under the door at Hunter's feet and he sighs. 

"... fine... but I'm only doing this because I love you sis." Hunter grumbled as he grabbed the twenty and walked away. 

"Love you too Hunty." Hailey replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “God, I love your face."
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot

They were lying on the couch, the twins peacefully asleep in their pen in the corner of the room. It was quiet for once, their time usually colored by the sounds of crying, chewing, spitting, babbling, ... it never really stopped.

Scott didn't mind. He loved the sound of his family, the noises that made them them. It was familiar and soothing, and sure, Scott could use the moment of retrieve as he lay sprawled over Quill's lap, cheek resting against his thigh as they watched some daytime show (sound off as to not bother the babies), but that didn't mean he would trade it away for the world.

Quill's hands traced his scalp, running his fingers through his hair in lazy motions. "God, I love your face."  
Scott smiled, the warm feeling in his chest growing with his husband's words, and he pushed himself up out of his horizontal position. His smile never left his face, as did Quill's eyes, and it broadened as he moved to straddle Quill's lap, being able to face him now as he smirked. "I love more than just your face."  
"Are you trying to one-up me right now?" Quill glared, hands moving up to frame Scott's face, caressing his cheeks. He couldn't hide the tilt of his lips, but he still managed to put up a front of offence.  
"No, i'm trying to get into your pants," Scott smirked easily, leaning forward to press his lips against Quill's.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “STOP BEING SO CUTE, IT’S NOT FAIR!”
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot

Scott was really starting to worry that teaching the twins to walk was the worst idea they'd ever had. Two infants crawling every which way had already been bad enough, but at least they couldn't get far. The worst had been when Hailey had somehow found her way under the sofa and they hadn't been able to find her for half an hour. 

This was a whole new ballgame. 

Hailey luckily wasn't so bad. She hadn't cared much about going places, merely walked wherever she wanted to go and sat down to play with whatever had struck her fancy. Most often this meant shiny objects.

More than once they hadn't realised she'd left the room, later finding her intrigued by the sparkles on a sweater Cassie had left lying around, and on one memorable occasion she had followed Stephen through a portal because he’d been holding a golden bowl she’d wanted to play with.

Stephen had noticed at once of course, and had quickly returned her to the safety of her parents. 

She wasn’t too bad, and people at the tower now knew to watch out for the little magpie if they had something sparkly on them. Like Bucky’s metal arm. 

Anyway, Scott preferred all of that to Hunter.

Hunter never seemed to have a destination in mind, not focused or goal oriented, he just enjoyed the journey itself. He also didn’t just walk: he went straight to _running_.

He ran around constantly, enjoying it even more when people chased him. So whenever Scott needed to get him into a bath, he had to stretch so he wouldn’t pull something trying to catch the two year old. 

Hunter seemed to be skilled too, his tiny legs moving fast and agile, all the while giggling like a maniac.

Every living moment he seemed to be running around, or climbing on things, or just screaming in general. Not even angrily or upset, just screaming because it seemed to be his only way to communicate. They clearly had their work cut out trying to teach him an ‘inside voice’. 

His favourite was clearly screaming at Hailey, babbling loudly as he tried to convince her to join his play. She often did, but she got bored more easily, getting distracted by her own interests for long. Hunter didn’t seem to mind, just continued doing what he did while chatting with Hailey as she played with her own toys.

Scott and Quill weren’t even sure what they were saying to each other most times, usually just babbling in their own language. At least the noise helped pinpoint their location. 

“Hunter!” Scott pleaded, “Come on, buddy, time for bed!”

Quill was already getting Hailey ready for bed, while Scott was still trying to catch Hunter to get him to sleep too.

The toddler only laughed, turning a corner as he ran out of Scott’s way. Hunter tripped over his feet, landing on his hands, but a second later he was up again , dusting off his knees before continuing. Scott had to stop, smiling as he watched Hunter, before realising he was trying to catch the little fucker. “STOP BEING SO CUTE! IT’S NOT FAIR!”

Hunter only screamed in response, something between a pterodactyl screech and a lion’s roar, and Scott immediately resumed his chase. 

Scott sighed, running after him, turning the other way so he could cut Hunter off around the next bend. 

He swooped the toddler up, Hunter immediately protesting being caught. “No!”

“Come on, puppy,” Scott tried again, holding on tightly to the toddler as he started walking towards the bedroom. Hunter pouted at him, still trying to reach the ground, and Scott sighed. “Your sister’s tired.”

That stopped his attempts, and he finally started wiping at his eyes as he pouted. Scott didn’t like using Hailey too often, not wanting to guilt the toddler, but it often was the only thing that got Hunter to calm down, always respectful of his sister. 

“Sorry, pup,” Scott sighed, entering their bedroom where Hailey was already lying in her little bed, Quill sitting next to her and chatting calmly. “You get to play again tomorrow.”  
“Got the monster?” Quill asked as he turned to them with a smile.  
“He’s been defeated.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You are so important to me, you are such a big part of my life, that I just...I can’t imagine you not here.”
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

Three years.

It has been three years since the apocalypse happened—Eight, he supposed, for those left behind, three since they’d been returned and Thanos had been defeated—and he still couldn’t fathom how lucky they all were. The Avengers were mostly whole—damaged, in pain, but pulled together in a way they had not been before by defeat and loss and deception and struggle and even growth. They’d been through it as a team in a way the Guardians had not. 

Steve Rogers, Captain America, and Bucky Barnes stood shoulder to shoulder—not touching, but not not touching, still exploring something very tender and new to them. Rocket stood next to Bucky, making him snort or roll his eyes from time to time and loudly protesting and making lewd jokes when Steve finally threaded his fingers through Bucky’s metal ones and brought it to his lips.

Tony Stark and Stephen Strange—well they got impulse-married. Tony Stark didn’t seem like the kind of person who did things half-way, and so when he randomly announced that he’d married “the most annoying wizard in the universe,” nobody was surprised. It was working out well, too. Stark clung to him like an octopus, constantly pulling his husband into his arms, onto his lap, into their bedroom. For now, the man had the wizard contently curled in his lap on the couch, listening to their Spider-kid babbling excitedly about his dramatic defeat of a villain du jour.

And him? Well, he met his soulmate. Not on the battlefield, but after. The guy was almost a hundred feet tall and almost stepped on him moving a piece of rubble. He shrunk himself to apologize, check to make sure he didn’t accidentally squish him. “Are you alright?!” he’d yelped, pulling off his helmet to reveal messy black hair and golden-hazel eyes.  
“F-Fine,” he’d stuttered stupidly. 

After that, he never let Ant-Man out of his sight.

So now, he was sitting in a room full of people he saved the universe with, celebrating their victory, as was becoming tradition every year, and chickening out of asking, because goddammit, this was important and he couldn’t ruin it. He was terrified of ruining it. So he pulled out his phone.

>I’m freaking out.   
>Why? <3 S  
>Because I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You are so important to me, you are such a big part of my life, that I just...  
>What? <3 S  
>I can’t imagine you not here.  
>Love you, too <3 S  
>Marry me?

He saw the moment Scott’s head popped up so fast his own neck ached a little, looking around for him until he could see Quill fiddling with the stupid box in his hand.

>Are you seriously proposing by text? <3 S  
>I didn’t want to chicken out, but I...got scared. Everyone we care about is here.  
>Oh my god.  
>Scotty?

Scott pushed through Avengers and other guests milling around until he was standing right in front of Quill, his eyes shiny with happy tears and amused at the same time. He leaned up and kissed him hard, pressing himself against Quill until he couldn’t think about anything else except Scott—not his nerves, not their future, not the sudden quiet that fell over the people that were standing near them. When they broke apart, Scott pulled out his phone and sent a new message:

>Yes. <3 S


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "I may have mildly panicked."
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

Scott was tired. He’d been back in California for a few days, helping Hope and Hank with some of their newest Quantum Realm projects. Going into the Quantum Realm a lot of times in a row took a lot out of him, and all he wanted was to cuddle his husband and let his overwhelming body heat soothe his frazzled nerves and sore muscles.

So when he got to his floor and complete chaos greeted him, he sighed.

“Hailey? What is going on?!”  
“I—Dad, this is...okay, I may have mildly panicked, but I thought we had an intruder!”

Scott surveyed the scene: the couch was overturned and pieces of glass were everywhere. A lampshade was dented where the lamp lay on its side, and oddly, the ceiling lights were damaged? A spray bottle of Raid gave the whole thing away. 

“You let the ants out?! I’ve TOLD YOU GUYS ABOUT SPRAYING BUGS IN MY HOUSE!”  
“I’m sorry but they were on him and we don’t know how get them off!”

At that, Hailey’s twin appeared, miserable and full of painful bites. 

“Bullet ants?” Scott commiserated.

Hunter grunted.

“They have the worst bite in the Schmidt Sting Index.”  
“Thanks for letting me know,” Hunter grumbled.  
“Mama Bear help?”  
“Best he could.”  
“Okay. Where are the ants now?” Scott held a finger to his ear, checking in with each of his farms. The bullet Ants were definitely out.  
“I don’t know,” Hailey whispered fearfully.  
Scott heaved a long sigh. “Where is your dad?!”  
“He...is very scared of bullet ants, it turns out.”

Scott couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “Do you want a bedtime story?”
> 
> By: Musical_Boxes

All the kids in the tower know there are two people you can always go to when you can't sleep: Mom, and Starlord.

Mom is for when you have a nightmare, or are too anxious and jittery to sleep, but Quill? Quill is for when you need an escape to another world. He tells the best stories of any of the Avengers, makes you feel like you were there when he battled his evil father, Ego, like you were by his side fighting against Thanos.

So, when the kids have their monthly "sleepover" night, they always try to get Quill to come tell them a bedtime story. He gripes about it a bit, but it's all in good fun, because he loves telling stories as much as the kids love hearing them. 

"Alright, who wants a bedtime story?"  
There's a raucous chorus of "Me!" and "We do!" and all manner of affirmative phrase. Quill chuckles.  
"Right. Settle down, and I'll tell you about the time I stole a star."

The kids quickly quiet down, settling on the heap of mattresses, blankets, and pillows taking up a large portion of the living room floor. Peter had called it "The Nest," and Quill was a little afraid to ask.

"Okay. This wasn't long after I'd first met Rocket..."

The kids are soon engrossed in a vivid retelling of grand escapes, stolen goods, and perfectly-timed quips. At some point, some of the adults wander in, intrigued by the snippets they overhear. By the time Quill has finished, he's gathered quite the audience. Several kids (and a few parents) yawn, deciding they're comfortable enough to go to sleep right where they are. The few adults that are still awake stand and stretch, contented smiles on their faces as the make for their own beds.

Scott had ended up curled into his side at some point, having come up for a juice box and staying for his husband's story. He was now fast asleep, and Quill pressed and affectionate kiss to the top of his head before finding an unoccupied corner of "The Nest" to stretch out on.

And honestly, this was the best ending he could have ever come up with.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "Where are your pants?"
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot

It wasn't often that Scott had meetings. 

Since having the twins he had asked Luis to have him attend less out of town congresses and meetings, wanting to minimize the time spent away from his family.

Luis had easily agreed and had even rescheduled this important meeting so it would take place in New York instead. It hadn’t been too much of a stretch, as the Seattle-based consultants would have had to travel either way. It hadn’t been too difficult to convince them to meet Scott in NYC instead of San Fran, and Scott could handle them on his own either way.

Quill had been in charge of the twins all day, though, which wasn’t a common circumstance. It wasn’t that he was worried; he trusted Quill, knew he was a good parent and would make sure nothing happened to the kids.

He was worried for their floor.

He wouldn’t put it past Quill to say yes to anything the twins asked - within reason, of course, but Quill’s ‘reason’ was quite a lot different than Scott’s.

All in all, he was pleasantly surprised to find their living room and what he could see from the kitchen perfectly clean. Sure there were still some packages visible for take out, but at least it meant the twins hadn’t convinced Quill to try cooking with them (despite them being three).

And when he found his husband on the couch, he really had only one concern as he stopped short at the sight of him

“Where are your pants?”

“Well I could go put them on,” Quill purred casual, leaning back as he crossed his legs and turned his head away from Scott to look towards the hallway, “but they’re _all_ the way back in the bedroom.”

Scott groaned quietly, sure his head already resembled a tomato from the way his cheeks were heating up as he looked over Quill’s thighs lustfully. He was about to jump his husband when he heard the sound of footsteps running towards them and Scott just noticed the quick wink Quill threw him before Hunter burst into the living room.

“Daddy!” 

“Where are _your_ pants?” Scott yelled in exasperation, glaring at Quill for being a tease.

“It’s no pants day!” Hunter yelled excitedly, moving to crawl up the couch and sit next to Quill. He threw Quill an annoyed look, who only shrugged at him innocently, “I didn’t come up with this; it’s Hunter who’s the bad influence!”

“But you’re the adult, believe it or not!”

“Come on daddy! Join no pants day!”

“Yes, Scotty, join no pants day!” Quill smirked at him, picking Hunter up and placing him on his lap. 

Scott was about to go for a distraction manoeuvre by asking where Hailey was, but his question was already answered before he’d worded it as their daughter ran into the room, just like Quill and Hunter in just a t-shirt and underpants. “Watch TV now?”

“Yes, puppet,” Quill smiled, patting his lap as she ran up to crawl onto the couch as well. “As soon as Scotty joins us.”

Scott rolled his eyes but joined them nonetheless, throwing his pants over the back of the couch to pick up later as he sat down next to his husband. Maybe no pants day wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he-”
> 
> “Absolutely adores and would die for you.”
> 
> 1st by: Musical_Boxes  
> 2nd by: Daisy_PoisonPen

**Drabble 1**

It had started out as just something dumb he would do. Whenever Scott walked anywhere, he would find a flower and play the game every grade-school girl obsessed over, plucking the petals off one by one.

_He loves me, he loves me not._

It became a habit, something to do with his hands. Scott didn't even notice he was doing it sometimes. 

That's what he was doing one night when Quill got back from the fire station. Cassie had brought home a bouquet of multi-colored daisies Peter had gotten her.

He'd plucked a purple one from the vase on the counter, plopped on the couch and started the ritual.

_He loves me, he loves me not. He -_

"Absolutely adores and would die for you. Scotty, what're you doing?"

Scott blushes, realizing he'd been speaking aloud and embarrassed to be caught out.

"Nothing. Just a dumb grade-school thing."

"Those are contradictory statements, babe. You don't actually believe in that, right?"

Scott shakes his head. "Nope. It's just something to do."

Quill grins wickedly, scooping Scott up off the couch and kissing him hard.

"Good. I've got something _much_ better for you to do," he says before hauling Scott to the bedroom.

============  
 **Drabble 2**

The end of his relationship came with a lot of stunning realizations.  
 _he loves me_

The first being that Scott always figured it would end, and that he'd be alone again. His lack of faith in his own relationship's ability to last was telling.  
 _he loves me, not_

It had been three months since he'd ended things with _him_. It didn't feel like yesterday, or some other cliche. In fact, it felt like a lifetime ago. And since then, he'd felt a lot of loneliness. He knew they both did.  
 _he loves me_

Today, he was waiting for the train and absently picking the petals off a flower that had appeared in a crack in the sidewalk. The dandelion had a million tiny petals and he always wondered if the little yellow weeds really could tell him how his life would go, if there was someone out there really tailor-made for him, or if he'd end up alone.  
 _he loves me not_

"Mind if I sit?"

Scott looked up and oh fucking hell, this was his weakness. Men like this, powerful and elegant looking but with goofy smiles on their perfect lips and mischievous sparkles in their eyes, and strong hands he could already feel roaming his skin and green eyes... 

He should go back to picking at his flower before he says something that will land him in this man's bed. So he makes his mouth say, "Go ahead," and he goes back to picking his flower.  
 _he loves me_

The man calmly sits, crossing his ankle over his knee and resting his arm along the bench, and then he goes back to scrolling through his phone, but his eyes keep sliding over to the dwindling flower in Scott's hand.  
 _he loves me not_

Scott catches him looking at his flower, now half empty.  
 _He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he--_

"He absolutely adores you and would die for you." That huge, strong hand lays over both of his, and his flower. And then he rolls up his sleeve to reveal a single dandelion tattooed into his skin. "The name's Peter Quill," he whispered.

Scott met his soulmate's eyes and said, "Scott Lang. Take me home."

He did. He found his soulmate's dandelion tattoo in a pretty indecent place, too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “Forgive me if I’m misreading things, but do you want to make out?”
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot

Working in a bar was probably both the most cliché job he’d had as an ex-felon, and the most fun. Of course the criminal ends up working in some biker den where - probably...allegedly - the law got broken at least once every night.

It was exciting to work there though, almost lawless, as if once you got past the bouncer who didn’t give a shit about your crappy fake ID, anything was possible, everything allowed.

Of course, Scott never took part in any illegal business. His life at the den was a boring one, the bar forming a safety barrier, the tiny space behind it for him and the one other girl who worked along with him. He got to listen to the music and chat with the regulars, the person serving the alcohol probably the most praised man in the building. 

On top of that, his colleague, Hope, was wonderful to work with, and even dealt with the customers that were dangerously close to being underage, just to make sure he wouldn’t be at risk at all. She was very understanding, made sure to cover his shifts when needed, and, yes, fun to make out with on the rare occasion they decided to have a taste of the products they were selling 

It would never be more, however, and they both understood that perfectly.

The most important reason he loved working there, however, was the hours. His night shifts allowed him to leave once Cassie was put to bed, return home to make her, Maggie, and Paxton breakfast, before sleeping while she was at school. 

Which meant it maximised the time he got to spend with his daughter, the person he loved most in the world. He’d already missed so much of her life, so getting to make up for that now as the most important part.

So, it didn’t do his electrical engineering master any justice, but it was the best he could do after getting the label of ‘ex-felon’.

One other perk, which he hadn’t really considered until tonight, but wasn’t any less relevant, was the clientele itself.

Where else would you get to meet guys this hot? Guys with pretty green eyes, a smile to make you weak in the knees, and arms so big and muscular you just wanted to give up everything you had just to be held by them.

He’d never seen the man before; he was sure of it. Some people came to the bar four times before Scott ever really recognised them from before. But most people weren’t as remarkable as this guy. Scott couldn’t imagine a world in which the very sight of him wouldn’t be edged into his retinas, sure he’d be thinking about this man for years to come. 

He’d walked in, smiled brightly at a group sitting at one of the booths against the wall, and had greeted them loudly over the music as he’d joined them. The group he went to sit with were in fact regulars. Scott recognised them from previous nights, usually visiting the bar at least once a week. They were polite enough, the typical regulars who mostly sat, drank and laughed loudly, helping aid the good atmosphere. 

Scott couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Had to snap himself to attention more than once while making drinks and even had Hope chide him for wasting a drink because he’d poured too much Vodka in it and had to start over. 

It was when he’d had to ask a customer for his order a third time because he couldn’t hear it over his thoughts, that Hope rolled her eyes and urged him to just talk to the guy.

Obviously he didn’t listen.

He wasn’t crazy, wasn’t going to make a fool of himself when he couldn’t even escape the building after. Wasn’t going to stand behind this bar for another three hours while dying of embarrassment. 

There was nothing wrong with looking, nothing wrong for lusting after the guy, even if he knew the man would never be into him. He was scrawny and high-maintenance, knew that from his previous marriage, and why was he even thinking like that?

A second ago he just wanted this guy to pull him into a bathroom stall and have his way with him, and now he was worrying about how shitty Scott would be in a relationship. That was out of the question. 

He just needed to a, focus on his job, and b, daydream about getting railed by him. Nothing more. 

“Hey.”

Scott jumped slightly at the unfamiliar voice addressing him. Usually that would be part for the course, but he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that it had sneaked up on him.

Putting the glass he’d been drying aside, he looked up as he spoke the familiar words. “Hi, what can I get you?”

He was proud when he managed not to falter as his eyes locked on the pretty green ones, even though he could already feel his attention slip away. Staring into them felt like falling into a meadow of tall grass, disappearing underneath the leaves of a forest and drowning in a lily-filled pond all at once. 

Snapping himself out of his thoughts once more, he realised the man was talking to him. He stopped once he realised Scott hadn’t been listening, only for his mouth to form a satisfied smile before speaking again. 

This time his words came out firm and clear, though Scott had to seriously consider the fact that he may be imagining things.

“Forgive me if I’m misreading things, but do you want to make out?”

“What?” Scott couldn’t help asking, pulled out from him by the shock of the man’s question. 

Instead of looking bashful at his own directness, he only smirked, leaning forward on the bar as he looked at Scott with a pleased gleam in his eyes. It was both intimidating and arousing, seeing the giant loom over him like that, and he had to focus to catch his next words. “I’ve noticed you staring at me all night, and as I’m not minding my own view at all, I was wondering if you wanted to make out.”

Okay so maybe he hadn’t been as subtle as he’d thought. But that didn’t matter when his brain was already screaming at him to say yes, body reacting with just as much vigour. 

Of course his mouth and common sense weren’t getting the memo. “I- I’m working….”

He flinched at his own words, hating that he had to decline, but he really didn’t want to risk getting fired.

“No you’re not,” Hope spoke up from her own spot behind the bar a little further away, rolling her eyes at him in annoyance. “You’re on break. I’m covering for you.”

Bless her.

“Alright,” Scott agreed, looking up at the man with wide eyes as he nodded along with his words. He stepped out from behind the bar, and, in a moment of bravery, pulled the man along by his arm towards the back exit. “I’m Scott.”

“Quill,” the man - Quill - smiled. Scott could feel his eyes on him as he pulled at him, tugging him through the door into the alley behind the bar, and it made heat rise to his cheeks, pleased with the attention.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Quill stopped, using Scott’s hand on his arm to pull him closer before slamming him against the wall and kissing him deeply, making Scott’s head spin. He opened up to him easily, moaning into his mouth, hands coming up to card through his hair. 

When Scott’s conscious got the best of him and made him pull away, reluctantly, he realised twenty minutes had passed instead of the five he’d expected. Kissing Quill had been timeless, time flying by as all he’d wanted to do was continue kissing him forever.

But he was still on the clock, and felt shitty for leaving Hope to tend the bar on her own. So, he smiled bashfully at Quill, leaned up to kiss him once more, before stepping back from the wall. Quill who’d been blocking him in, moved aside easily. “I’m sorry, but I really have to get back to work.”

“I understand,” Quill smiled back, and it gave Scott a massive rush and ego boost that Quill looked just as tousled and undone as he felt. His pupils were definitely dilated, and he was watching him with something akin to awe in his eyes. It made him feel pride like nothing ever had, like that alone was his greatest accomplishment. “But can I take you on a date sometime?”

That made Scott stop up short. Despite the clear arousal in Quill’s eyes, he had never expected for him to really want to spend time with him. To get to know him and possibly - or at least be interested in - starting a relationship with him. That immediately made him crash back down from cloud nine, knowing that he’d see reason soon enough and find out the truth; that Scott wasn’t much to want or love. 

But at the same time, he reasoned, Scott had nothing to lose. Recognised that they’d go on one date before Quill would get sick of him, but at least that was one date he’d get to spend with him. One date to gain and nothing to lose.

“Sure. I would like that.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “Actually, I think this is the wrong way…”
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot
> 
> (Also part 2 to the previous chapter)

They’d decided to meet up on Saturday, because the weekends were easiest for Scott. He usually took an early shift on Friday so he could get to bed before midnight, normalise his sleep schedule, and spend the entirety of Saturday and Sunday with his daughter. 

Cassie had been excited to hear about his date. It hadn’t been information given freely, but his peanut had a way of dragging things out of him. 

He hadn’t wanted to tell her because a part of him knew it was only going to be one date, and he didn’t want to deal with questions the next day if it were to go terrible.

He actually liked Quill, which was a strange thing as they’d barely talked. Ever since meeting on Wednesday night - more like Thursday morning - Quill had shown up for his shifts, though it hadn’t been much more than making out during Scott’s breaks and trying to have fleeting slivers of conversation. 

He hadn’t learned a lot about him, as he’d often been distracted servings customers, but he’d found that he liked the way he felt when around him. Not just what he said, or how he’d made him laugh easily during the few seconds they could spare talking, but the way his chest lit up with his eyes on him, with the way Quill looked at him so appreciatively - like he was a work of art in the Louvre. 

So, yes, he wanted this date to go well. Deep down he knew that he would love it, but he was most worried that Quill would realise what a bore Scott was. 

His life was the bar and Cassie, … and oh God he didn’t yet know he had a daughter.

That realisation had him almost panicking, until he recognised that there were more pressing reasons Quill would want to give up on him after their date. Like how Quill could definitely do a lot better than him, how Scott was an ex-criminal and how he often told stupid jokes when nervous. 

So it was going to be one date, Quill would recognise Scott was wrong for him, and they’d leave it at that. It didn’t matter that Scott had a child.

And so he hadn’t wanted to tell Cassie. But it had been hard dodging the questions that came every time Scott couldn’t help reading Quill’s texts as quickly as possible, or how he smiled like a fool when replying.   
Their texts had been sparse. Mainly because Scott was too afraid to fuck up before their date had even started, and also because he felt bad being distracted from Cassie Time.

Quill never seemed to mind, which was strange to him but he appreciated it, nonetheless; another reason he was falling so quickly. 

Ultimately, it was Saturday evening, and he had to say goodbye to Cassie to leave on his date. She wasn’t even mad about missing their usual movie night, which went to show how excited she really was for him. It was a little bit embarrassing, and it felt weird worrying about his appearance as he stepped out the door, but also exciting at the same time.

An entire evening - for better or worse - that he’d get to spend with Quill. 

They met up in the city centre, using Jefferson Square park as meeting point. Scott was nervous waiting near the corner, looking around him for a man who honestly shouldn’t be so hard to spot. Tugging at his sleeve, he worried that Quill would stand him up, though he tried his best to dispel that thought. 

Quill didn’t seem like the type. He was kind and respectful, and always seemed just as eager to spend time with or talk to Scott. 

And if he was stood up….well then he probably dodged a bullet. What was he even thinking coming on this date anyway? He’d just end up hurt by the end of the night and get horribly de-

“Hi!” Scott jumped as he turned to face Quill, hoping his surprise at seeing him wasn’t too obvious. 

“Hey,” he smiled hesitantly in turn. It was easy to relax with Quill standing next to him, looking down with that glint in his eyes that he always had. 

“You look wonderful,” Quill smiled at him. Scott hadn’t been sure what look to go for, but he guessed anything was a step up from the t-shirts he wore to his shifts. He’d learned long ago that it wasn’t rare to get drinks spilled on you, and he generally didn’t have money to waste on shirts that would get ruined with alcohol stains the moment he stepped into the bar. The clothes he wore now had been left over from before he’d been sent to prison; the shirt was a little too loose now, and the sweater a little less soft than he’d remembered.

“Thanks. As do you,” he replied truthfully. He was glad to see Quill wasn’t wearing anything fancier than him, though he had still obviously put effort in his appearance. The thought made him smile, thinking of Quill wanting this date to go as well as he did. That maybe there was hope after all. 

“So, where to?”

“Follow me,” Quill smirked, motioning towards the street to their left as he lead the way. Scott followed, glad to see the good mood he was in, happy to just hear the way his voice was filled with warmth. 

They walked in silence for a while, which was kind of weird. He was not used to things being quiet around Quill. There had always been loud music, and when that had been dimmed by the walls outside, they had been touching, kissing and moaning.

Not that the silence was uncomfortable either, especially as Scott got to focus on the way their arms brushed together slightly with each step.

“So what do you do when you’re not stalking scrawny bartenders?”

“Well, I’m a bounty hunter.” Quill replied easily, looking ahead as he took a left turn. 

Scott stared at him, barely able to not falter as he continued following him. “Oh…”

“Yeah,” Quill shrugged, “I’m in between cases right now, though.”

Scott didn’t know why it was such a relief to him. He knew there was no way there were bounty hunters after him, but it’s like that feeling you get when someone ‘needs to talk with you’. That anxiety you feel when going through airport security. Like all of a sudden a gun has found its way in between your boxers. 

It was only a second later the worry flared up again. If he wasn’t worrying about how Quill would react to him being an ex-con before, he was sure now would be the perfect time to start. 

“How about you?” Quill asked, glancing over at him with a twinkle in his eyes, “What do you do when you’re not serving alcohol to people who can’t stop looking at your ass?”

Unable to not blush, Scott looked away, chuckling slightly before answering. “Well, I usually just spend time with my daughter.” 

“Sorry, that sounds lame,” Scott shook his head, not understanding why he’d even said that. He’d told himself not to talk about her, but so much of his life was tied to her, there wasn’t much left to say without it. 

“It’s not lame at all!” Quill protested much to Scott’s surprise. He glanced back over at him, catching his eyes as he did. There was sincerity in his eyes, along with that usual warmth and appreciation. “Tell me more about her.”

Scott smiled gratefully at him, trying to focus on his eyes instead of the swirling butterflies in his stomach as he did as instructed. They talked about Cassie, about how she was caring and compassionate, loved animals - even bugs and spiders - and was always looking for adventure. 

How he adored her, and how everything he was today was because of her. They got so caught up in talking that when their conversation finally died down, Scott looked around him curiously to find they had reached a more residential area, leaving the centre of the city behind them. “Are we almost there?”

Quill stopped, clearly startled by his question as he looked around too. Scott smiled as he noticed the frown form over his face before he blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “Actually… I think this is the wrong way… “

“Oh really?” Scott smirked, unable to keep himself from smiling. It was nice to know that Quill wasn’t as composed as he looked, good to know that Scott wasn’t the only one messing up. With every second he spend with Quill he started feeling less intimidated, Quill’s presence growing more and more familiar.   
It was something he wasn’t used to, but it felt nice, calm, exciting.

“Yeah, sorry,” Quill grimaced through his apology, “I just recently moved here.”

“Oh? Where are you taking me? Maybe I can help.”

“I wanted that to be a surprise…” 

Scott knew he was smiling too much around him, but he couldn’t help himself. It became too natural, like there was nothing else to do. 

But though he recognised how adorable Quill was being, Quill quickly noticed the look Scott was sending him.

“Well alright I guess that’s not going to work.” He sighed regretfully, before shrugging. “I was going to take you to a place called ‘Brenda’s’. I heard it was good.”

Scott hummed, recognising the restaurant as he looked back the way they’d come. “Well, Brenda’s is way back. Might take us another twenty minutes. Or I know a pretty good taco place just around that corner?”

“Taking charge?” Quill grinned, making Scott blush slightly as he winked. “I like it. And I also like tacos. Let’s go.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt: “Okay, I said I was sorry. You don’t need to rub it in.” 
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

It was an adjustment. 

The tiny fox had been in the house two days and he was driving Cassie and Scott nuts. They adored him, though.

On this morning, after a night of confusingly depressing crying, the baby animal finally fell asleep on Quill’s pillow, curled against his shoulder, only for Quill to jostle him awake when he schlepped himself into the shower for his next 48 at the firehouse. The animal squeaked as he scrambled to the floor, only for Quill’s toe to land on his paw.

An undignified screech sends Scott to the floor in his fright, trying to wake up and getting tangled in sheets and crashing to the ground.

“Shit. Flynn! Scotty? Fuck what do I do? Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine,” Scott groans. The tiny fox swats the toe in question and then sinks his teeth into it.

“H-hey—OOOWWW! It was an accident!”

Scott’s head pops up over the side if the bed and he finds Quill hopping on one foot with a baby fox hanging on to his toe by his teeth.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, uncle! Fuckk!” Quill yelps, hopping around.

Scott can’t help himself, he collapses back onto the floor, cackling.

“That’s it! you’re coming into the shower with me!” The fox lets go immediately, landing on the floor with a tiny huff. He has to work for a minute or two, but he manages to pull himself onto the bed, pouting at Quill. 

“I’m sorry about your foot, buddy,” Quill says. “Can I see?” He carefully reaches for both of Flynn’s front paws. Finding no injuries, he pats the fox a few times, letting him flip onto his back for tummy rubs. After a minute or two, Quill backs away to take a shower, and the fox?

Well, the fox latched itself onto Quill’s other toe.

“hEY! I said I was sorry! you don’t needa rub it in!” 

On the ground, Scott wheezes, his face red from laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt: “Close your eyes.”  
> “Why?”  
> “Just close them.”
> 
> By: Musical_Boxes

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Scott felt the breath punch out of him as he watched Quill sail across the bloodied sky and plummet to the ground. 

"Quill! QUILL!!" He fought his way over to where he'd seen Quill fall, heedless of the other Avengers, desperate to get to his husband. 

Stephen was already at Quill's side when he managed to get there, expression grim. Scott blanched.

"No, no, nonono, Quill, you can't do this to me. You gotta... you can't...please..."

He grasped desperately at Quill's hands, holding them tightly to his chest. Quill coughed wetly, a precious bit of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Scotty...close your eyes."

"Why?" Scott choked out, tears streaming down his face.

"Just close them. Please." Quill coughed violently, and when he spoke again, his voice was hoarse.

"Wanna...hold you. One more time."

Scott collapsed onto the god's chest, burying his face in the other's neck.

"Don't leave me, please, I'm begging you," Scott sobbed, feeling Quill's arms wrap around him. "I can't... I can't lose you."

"I love you, baby..." Quill gasped. He was running out of time.

"I love you, too," Scott croaked, lifting his head to kiss his husband one last time. He felt Quill still under his lips and shattered.

Scott hardly noticed the other Avengers gathered around them, mourning silently while Scott wailed.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt: “Ugh…y-yeah. He’s a creep but I can handle myself, you don’t need to– NONONO WAIT! WAIT! QUIT PUNCHING HIM! DUDE!”
> 
> By: ZoxiQ

Hailey sighed softly as she settled onto her seat at the food court, setting her tray of food in front of her. It was a rare day that it was just her and Hunter hanging out after school, since Valerie was helping Stephen with something. She munched on her curly fry. Of course Hunter was taking forever to find something, so Hailey pulled out her phone and decided to scroll through social media. 

Her green eyes glanced up as a teen sat across from her, her brow arching. 

"That seats taken buddy." Hailey said pointedly. 

He thought he was being slick but she had noticed him following her and Hunter around the mall.

The guy flashes her a smile that causes the teen to shudder. It just screamed 'I'm a creep'. 

"Yeah... by me..." the other boy smirked as he leaned back, trying to be cool. "You looked lonely so I thought I'd..."

"Follow me around the mall?" She finished. "Because that doesn't fucking scream 'I'm a serial killer'. Get lost." 

"Or what?!"

"Is this guy bothering you Hales?" Hunter asked as he set his tray of food down, his golden eyes glaring daggers at the other boy. The other boy looked up and his eyes went wide as he swallowed harshly. Holy fuck this guy was huge. 

"Ugh y...yeah." Hailey rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "He's the creep that's been following us all day but I can handle myself... you don't need to -"

The girl's eyes go wide as she hears an audible thud and her head snaps to see Hunter standing over the other boy. He was clutching his bleeding nose. 

Hailey scrambles to her feet and wraps her hands around his bicep. "NONONO WAIT! WAIT! QUIT PUNCHING HIM!! I SAID I GOT IT." 

"Bother my sister again and I'll fucking rip your head off." Hunter huffs as the boy scrambles to his feet. 

Hunter and Hailey resume their seats, the boy raising an eyebrow. "You got onion rings AND curly fries?"

"Leave my food choices alone!! Eat your seaweed!!"

"It's called Nori! And it's kale. You know...a vegetable?"

The twins huff at one another and start to eat their meals. Even though they argued a lot, they still loved each other dearly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt: "I feel like you should know that I wasn't totally unconscious when you saved me and called me your boyfriend."
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

It was evening then the alarm went off in the tower. Scott was alone since his roommate was gone to space (he was very excited to see him again, the crushing on his part was intense). 

Suiting up, he went out for the briefing on the way to the site. Aliens were invading again, probably.

The fight quickly became overwhelming. 

He shrunk himself to dodge a blast from some sort of laser and ran along the ground, surprising a couple of aliens and managing to accidentally grow himself too early, leading him to accidentally headbutt a third. Rubbing his head, he picked up a blaster and shot as many as he could.

It helped thin the herd but soon he was surrounded again, all of his focus on using his size and his environment to his advantage as he fought.

Someone noted in the comms that the Guardians were four minutes out—probably Tony— and that they’d be sufficient backup.

Rocket went straight to Bucky, picking up a gun and laughing his ass off as he fired. Thor brought his signature lightning-through-the-ground-superhero-landing move and saved his buddy Hulk from a bad day. Tony and Rhodey and Stephen and Wong were all back to back, magic and technology and friendship-brotherhood and lifelong eternal love in a complicated death dance.

Scott was jealous because he was perfectly alone, and surrounded.

Drax and Nebula, slightly psychotic assassins that they were, split up to back up Natasha and Clint, and the four fighters cleaned up a good portion of the remaining aliens. 

The neon orange sun blinded Scott for a moment, and that was all it took. An alien blasted him through a wall. Dazed, he tried to shrink himself to get away, but the edges of his vision were fading just like the sun. He could see their beady little eyes and tentacle fingers surrounding him, and he thought, _fuck, Cassie, I’m so sorry._

After that, there was a blur of words and grunts and weird screeching, and _“...motherfuckers think...”_ along with, peculiarly, _“...creepy little fingers on my boyfriend,”_ and _“deserved to get them cut off”_ and “Scotty?! HEY!” and a slap that made him grunt. “Scotty it’s me, I’m here, I’ve got you, okay?!” 

“...Quill?”

“Hey, you. Getting you out of here, okay?”

“I am Groot.”

“What the fuck?! He’s not dead!”

“I am Groot?”

“Because he’s—you know what?! Quit sassing me and go help Captain America, you like him, don’t you?”

“I am Groot.”

“Well yes but he’s part of the team so get a move on.”

“Groot? F-Fuck am I blind? I’m blind what the fuck— _why can’t I see?!_ ”

“Scotty you have to open your eyes.”

Scott cracked open his eyelids and then opened them all the way when Quill’s face blessedly came into view. “...Oh. I’m glad you’re here,” he said, feeling a little drunk. “Hi.”

“Mm-hmm. Hey. Stephen?”

“Is he okay?”

“He very obviously concussed his few remaining neurons, can you send us back to the tower?”

“Heeyyy...”

“Give me a moment...”

“My noooorons are better’n yours!”

“Sure, sure. You just take it easy, Scotty.”

Scott leaned into his broad arms and chest, smiling. “‘kay.” 

He floated for a minute or something, and then everything was blissfully calm and dark. When he came around again, he was in a bed in the medbay and Quill was with him. “Hey.”

“You came for me?”

“Sure, Scotty. You’re my best friend.”

“Oh.” Scott had to try really hard, but he managed to pull up most of that fight in his mind, his face suddenly turning pink. It turned out, he did have back up after all. 

“Uh, speaking of that, I feel like you should know that I wasn’t entirely unconscious when you saved me and called me your boyfriend.”

Quill blanched, and then he turned bright, bright red. “UUHHH—“


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "You can't do that! It's illegal!"   
> "Pfft says who?"
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot

“I still think the blue power ranger is underrated.” 

“Not as much as the green one! You’re just biased because you think he’s cute!” Scott glared at Quill as the god choked on his drink, coughing as he spluttered an indignant ‘what?’. “Don’t deny it!”

Quill could see Scott’s temper overcloud his earlier happiness. Their casual discussion about the TV show they were watching together had taken a turn and he wasn’t sure when it had happened. They’d just been walking through the park, milkshakes from their favorite place uptown in their hands. Now, Scott’s face was all scrunched up, the sun illuminating his pout even more as the summer warmed the air around them, turning Scott’s eyes from blue to green to yellow. His jealousy would be adorable if it wasn’t so ridiculous.

Quill hadn’t noticed he’d stopped walking to stare at him until he was staring at Scott’s back, the engineer already ahead of him. Blinking out of his daze, he jogged the few steps separating them, catching up to him easily.

“Scotty-“

“Don’t ‘Scotty’ me!”

“Sugar-“

“That’s even worse!”

Quill groaned, throwing his arm around his brat of a husband. Despite his angry words, he didn’t protest the move, allowing Quill to pull him closer. Scott's arms remained crossed over his chest, however, and he turned his glare towards the greenery around them. 

Leaning in close, Quill pressed a kiss right above Scott’s ear, lowering his voice as he spoke; “Three guesses why the nerdy but hot smart guy is my favorite.”

He could feel Scott melt against him, if not from his words, because of the tone in his voice. Scott pressed in closer, finally wrapping his arm around Quill’s waist in turn as he turned to face him. He rolled his eyes, but still reached up to press a kiss against Quill’s lips. Scott tasted of his banana and peanut milkshake, which was delicious and sweet, though he deepened the kiss until he could get the hint of citrus that always marked his husband. 

“Better now?” He asked as he pulled away, risking another argument. 

Scott for his part only rolled his eyes, before pushing him away. He was still smiling though and grabbed Quill’s hand as they continued their earlier stroll.

They had gotten to one of the more residential areas of the city, old brick lining the streets only interrupted by alleys filled with household bins. 

Quill’s eyes landed on a group of people a little further away. They were wearing suits, as if they belonged in the financial district way on the other side of the city, and were talking in hushed voices, leaning close to hear each other better. It was clear they were trying to be inconspicuous, which was funny because they stood out like cartoon villains.

They glanced around each other, before opening a car parked on the curb and pulling out a woman who’d been seated on the back seat. She looked all around normal - wearing regular jeans and a t-shirt - but Quill didn’t miss how she avoided the gaze of the men around her, nor the bruise barely visible in the gap between her right heel and the hem of her jeans. 

He and Scott watched as they lead the woman inside first, the men following and closing the door behind them.

Quill frowned as red flags started billowing around his head, but was glad to notice the house was adjacent to an alley. “Let’s go find out what that’s about.”

Scott frowned but followed his husband as he led the way into the alley, looking for a window or a side entrance. They got lucky and found both. 

The window was covered with a curtain, but Quill was pretty sure there was no one inside that room. He managed to pry the latch open using a wire he’d found in one of the bins, and the window pushed open just enough for Scott to fit through. It would have been easier if Scott had his suit, but they hadn’t planned on needing it on their walk. 

Quill pushed the curtain aside, getting a view of the room behind it. It seemed to be a regular kitchen, though it clearly hadn’t been used in a while. At least not for its intended purpose. The tiles were old and dirty, the only thing seemingly used in the last few months being the fridge; bottles of alcohol were stored against the far wall, and from underneath the door a strip of red light filtered into the room. 

“Can you squeeze through and open the side door for me?” He turned towards Scott, who was sipping his drink as he watched Quill. “I want to check out the rest of the house.”

Scott sighed, looking pointedly at his husband. “You can’t do that! It’s illegal!”

“Pfft, says who?” Quill scoffed.

“The law!” Scott fought back, “Trust me, I would know.”

“We’re not going to steal anything!”

“Breaking and entering is an entire crime on its own! And I already have a record!”

Quill glared at the window before sighing and stepping away. “You’re right. It’s probably nothing anyway…”

Scott smiled gratefully as they stepped back to the entrance of the alley, but before they could reach the main street, a pained scream cut through the air. Quill whipped around at once, but before he could say anything, Scott had already jumped through the window and was heading inside.

Quill cursed, smashing the window so he could get through himself, Scott not having spared the extra second to open the door.

He found Scott in the room at the end of the hall. The woman was sitting on a chair in the middle fo the room, curling into herself as Scott was fighting two of the men in suits. A third was already lying unconscious on the ground, but Quill was certain there were more people in the house. In fact, he could already hear footsteps barging down the stairs. 

Turning around, he trusted Scott to hold his own against the other two as he fought the four new people. The hallway was small, which both hindered him and worked in his favor. 

They had to come at him in turn, but the ones with guns were smart enough to stay behind and go last. It made them harder for Quill to reach and disarm, forced to fight the others first while the others could hold onto their weapons. The perk of the small space was that they couldn’t shoot without risking hitting their comrades. 

In the end, it didn’t take too long to knock them all unconscious, though he froze as he’d disarmed the last guy and heard a gunshot go off behind him. 

He turned around, growling with worry as he ran back into the room. His panic faded when Scott seemed to be fine, standing over the last guy as he pried his gun away from him. 

“Scotty?”

“The woman-“ Scott yelled as he kicked his opponent in the head. The man went limp in front of him as he stared at him in disgust.

Quill turned to see what he’d meant and immediately rushed over when he noticed blood starting to soak the side of her t-shirt. He kneeled in front of her, the woman flinching away from him as she sputtered in pain and looked at him with wide and panicked eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he spoke softly, letting his hands glow softly as he moved to cover the wound. “I can heal you.”

It didn’t take long for the ambulance to arrive once Scott had called 911, though by then Quill had completely healed her wound. They left her in the capable hands of the EMT, trusting them to take the steps necessary to help the woman find her way home. 

They called Stephen next, the sorcerer glad to portal the criminals into Shield custody, as they’d figured out from the woman’s story that they were probably part of some bigger human trafficking ring.

When they were finally back home, Quill fell down on the couch, adrenaline finally starting to fade into nausea. Scott fell down next to him, curling into his side and closing his eyes. 

“Want to watch some power rangers?”

“Hell yes.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "I just rescued you, could you at least be a little bit grateful?"
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

Scott actually sat down. “You know,” he said casually, “You were on track to win until just now. You invaded the tower, caught us off guard, and managed to make it all the way to the private floor. But then you made a crucial error, the kind that means I’m just gonna sit right here and wait. Want a drink?”

“What?”

Scott threw a growdisk which landed on Flynn’s paw. The frightened animal grew until he was almost three times Athena’s size and promply scrambled away from his captor and hid behind Scott, which was truly a hilarious sight.

The villain, who had been kicked aside in the scare by the now-enormous fox, was still dazed when Quill grabbed him by his shirt in all his glowing-eyed, light-hands glory.

“The thing is,” Scott said, casually sucking down a juice pouch, “You fucked with Quill’s fox. And now Quill is gonna eviscerate you and trust me, nothing I can say will stop him.”

The villain goes a little pale.

Later, after the tower had been cleaned up and the villain had been, err, sent away—SHIELD’s medical detention facility probably—Scott and Quill are sitting on the couch with Flynn between them, constantly biting Quill’s fingers.

“Ow! Hey—“

He got an irritated chitter and another nip for the reprimand.

“You know what?! I just rescued you. _Again_. Could you be a little bit more grateful?!”

“Actually, technically, I rescued him. You just showed up and did your angry glowing.”

“Yeah. I don’t think Flynn appreciated being the size of a kitchen counter.”

“I don’t think he appreciated getting captured without you,” Scott snickers as Flynn’s little sharp teeth sink into Quill’s finger again.

“Aww. I’m sorry bud. You don’t have to worry, I’ll always come for you, okay?”

As if understanding the words, Flynn makes himself comfortable on Quill’s shoulder, giving a little huff and pressing his face into Quill’s neck.

Quill reaches up and pats him. “There ya go. See? Can’t fuck with my fox.”

“H-hey—”

Quill rolls his eyes but pecks Scott’s lips. “Both of them.”

“Much better,” Scott huffs, leaning into his shoulder too.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “Please, just come home. I need you to come home.”
> 
> By: Musical_Boxes

Cassie was at the end of her rope. Not only was Papa gone, helping the Gaurdians apprehend some intergalactic villain, but Dad was gone on a business trip, leaving her alone with the twins and a needy fox. 

Normally, she'd be able to go up to the family floor and someone would be there to help her out, but Mom was dimension-hopping, Tony and the other Avengers were scattered the world over hunting down the remnants of Hydra, and Harley had his own siblings and animals to take care of without worrying about Cassie and hers.

So here she was, desperately trying to ignore the wailing fox clinging to her leg while changing Hailey's shirt and simultaneously keeping an eye on Hunter to make sure he didn't run off while she was distracted.

Cassie's phone started ringing. 

"FRIDAY, would you get that for me, please?" She asked, quickly finishing with Hailey and darting over to the kitchen to get Hunter off the counter.

FRIDAY didn't answer, but Cassie heard the quiet click of the line connected and braced herself.

"Hey, Cass! I'm almost done out here, thought I'd check in. How're you holding up?"

Cassie broke down at the sound of her Papa's voice. "Come home, Papa," she sobbed, "Please, just come home. I need you to come home."

"Whoa, whoa, hey, what's going on? Take a deep breath for me, kid."

Cassie obeyed, inhaling shakily. "I'm sorry, Papa, I just... I'm overwhelmed. I need help, but everybody is busy doing superhero things, and Dad had to go on a business trip."

"Okay, well, the good news is I should be home sometime tomorrow afternoon. Do you think you can make it that long?"

"Yeah, I think so," she sighed. "I love you."

"Love ya too, kid. Be home soon."

Quill hung up, and Cassie wiped the tears from her face, turning to look for her three troublemakers. She was surprised to find all three sitting contritely at her feet.

"Sowwy, Cass," Hunter muttered, and Flynn whined, sticking his head between his paws.

She sighed. "It'll be alright. Wanna watch a movie?"

The twins scurried toward the sofa, and Cassie picked up Flynn before following. It _was_ going to be alright.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “Shouldn’t we go after them?”   
> “Hmm… nah.”
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

Drunk. 

Stephen was trashed and Scott was smashed, and Scott made Quill do shots with him in exchange for sexual favors so Quill was drunk too, and Nat was vaguely tipsy leaning into her best friend, who was very VERY drunk and slurring about how Laura would kill him for going home with a hang-over. Even Thor was less than sober and making loud comments that made (sober) Bruce blush to the roots of his hair. Bucky and Steve drank whatever Thor was drinking and were now stumbling through dances to music from the forties, being absolutely ridiculous drunks. Wanda and Vision were nowhere to be seen, drunk magic Wanda not being something that was deemed particularly safe.

It was the annual private celebration that they threw for defeating Thanos, which meant that even the Guardians were here passing around a bottle of space liquor. 

Bruce was fifty shades of pink and Thor was laughing at all his jokes and mild embarrassment, and Quill glanced between them and then looked at Scott. “When did that happen?” he asked.

“Beyond me. I thought Thor has been leaving with the Guardians when you do.”

Thor meets his eyes and leans closer to Bruce, and Quill immediately pulls Scott closer, straightening. Oh, Thor challenging him to a make-your-bottom-blush contest is an exercise in futility. Quill knows all of Scott’s blush buttons and he proceeds to press every one of them, starting with the hand gently massaging his neck. Scott immediately whimpers a little, melting against him and turning soft pink high in his cheeks. Quill kisses his head affectionately. Soon, he has Scott blushing against the crook of his neck and straddling his lap, flushed and happy and horny...and more drunk. He quirks an eyebrow at Thor, who furrows his eyebrow. 

_Ha! Take that! Mr. Deep-Voice-Man-Bun-fancy-accent-dude! Not man, dude!_

For their part, the other couples in the room as well as Natasha and Clint start to notice the weird contest, and Stephen pouts because he wants to be part of the make-my-man-look-better-than-yours club, and soon, Tony is the one with wandering hands and a very bright red face, muttering something along the lines of _questo club gioca partite pericolose—togliti la mano, tesoro—_

And Scott...well, Scott was happily pink and warm with his best friend, his lover, his other half on the anniversary of the day they met. He refused to give Thanos another thought except to think that Thanos’s maniacal plan brought his celestial to him and made him happy. So, he really didn’t give a fuck about Thor’s stupid manliness contests or Quill’s admittedly immature one-upping. He just likes Quill’s hands on him, Quill’s breaths warming his skin. Thanos tried to erase Quill from history, and he failed.

Scott leans up and kisses him, feeling a little thrilled and a lot in love. Quill returns the kiss deeply, smiling against his lips. 

Somewhere, Thor grunts and pulls Bruce against him, nipping at the skin of his neck and pulling a tiny moan from his boyfriend, who was still very pink.

Natasha takes one look around at all of these horny drunks and decides that she and Clint are better off watching movies with the kids on the other floor. She yanks the archer to his feet and mutters, “They’re all two shots away from fucking each other, let’s bounce.”

Clint looks around and mutters, “Dammit, I wish Laura had come.”

Natasha snorts and pulls him out the door, leaving Stephen and Tony with their roaming hands and odd languages kinks, Thor and Bruce with their making out at the bar counter, Bucky and Steve who stopped dancing in favor of laying on top of each other on the floor, and Quill and Scott who were essentially dry-humping.

Someone asks, “should we go after them?”

Scott and Quill look st each other. “Nah,” they say at the same time, before their lips meet again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “Can anyone else hear those Jumanji like drums? Or is it just me?”
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot

It wasn’t often they sparred with each other. They had their respective training, after all, based on their particular skillsets. 

So, whenever they did end up squaring off, it was usually purely for entertainment purposes. Usually, they preferred sitting on the couch or heading out - or at least getting sweaty in other ways.

Besides, when it came to fighting each other, both of them had trouble staying focussed.

To the point that making out on the couch would take longer than an actual spar; getting changed, heading down to the training floor,… too much effort for what was basically glorified foreplay. 

Because more often than not, the match only lasted until the first one caved.

Surprisingly, it was usually Quill. 

Scott had gotten desensitized to his body by now … or at least to a degree, which meant he’d usually manage to hold out long enough for Quill to give up and attack his lips instead. 

He’d learned to focus on the parts of his body that _were_ covered instead of the exposed flesh. He had - after much trial and error - learned to block out the lust waking up in him when he saw the muscles strain underneath perfect skin. He’d had to, or he’d never get anything done. 

Mind you, he still often caved. Just because his threshold had gotten higher than it used to be, didn’t mean it was _high_ per se. 

If he was working, and Quill stumbled out the bathroom looking fort clean clothes,… well, he knew what he’d rather be doing.

But when he really wanted or needed to, he could hold himself back.

Trying to win against Quill was one of those moments. 

His endurance was the only thing that had him currently in the lead with 12 matches won against 7, all spread out over the last year months. 

When it came down to it, Quill usually caved.

He’d assumed the same would be true today, which is why his tactic was currently using most of his strength up front to ward off Quill’s attacks and get in a few good punches as he waited for Quill to get distracted. 

Across the training room, Sam was lifting weights while Steve and Bucky were also getting their training in, which was a rare occurrence. Usually, they’d have the training floor to themselves, the others fleeing when they realized Quill and Scott were going to spar, very aware of what it usually led to. 

Perhaps that was why Quill was showing more restraint. As now there was a second block between them instead of just their willpower holding them back. 

Quill threw a right hook, which Scott easily ducked under. His smaller size had quickly become an advantage against the celestial, even if he was still very much outmatched. But Quill always held back during these moments, their fight stimulating that of two regular humans. 

Or at least one regular human and one the size of a small mountain. 

Still, usually, Quill wouldn’t care about the others being there, …

Wondering about Quill’s sudden bout of restraint - was he getting less attractive? Was that it? - turned out to be his downfall.

As he tried to duck underneath his next punch, which Scott - knowing Quill better than he did himself by now - had easily anticipated, he wasn’t paying enough attention to his footing. He tripped, stumbling over his own feet. Quill, realizing Scott would be dodging his attack and apparently using it as a distraction, was already moving in with a second punch. 

Scott saw it coming towards him as if in slow-motion, but, as gravity was taking over and he was already stumbling face-first towards the mat, was powerless to stop it or defend himself. 

Quill’s fist connected to his jaw and Scott groaned as he hit the mat. 

His head was throbbing, a wobbling sound like laminated paper reverberating through his brain.   
Familiar hands were quickly pressed against his neck and face, touching him softly as a worried voice filtered through the darkness. 

Blinking a few times, his sight came back to him, blurring slightly - blink. Blink. blink. - until Quill’s pretty face was looking down at him.

Scott frowned when he saw the lines covering Quill’s forehead, the dark look in his eyes, and the soundless moving of his lips.

“Can anyone else hear those Jumanji like drums? Or is it just me?” He wasn’t sure who had asked the question, probably himself, though he hadn’t realized he’d been speaking.

“Sc-owty,” Sound filtered through to him again as he recognized Quill’s voice, still hard with concern. “Scotty!”

Scott sighed as the spinning stopped, the sight above him becoming clearer as he came to himself again. “Hey, big guy.”

Quill sighed, leaning back against his heels to give Scott some space as he rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m so sorry, Scotty, I didn’t see you trip.”

Groaning, he tried to sit up, which he actually managed despite Quill trying to push him back down. “I’m fine! Promise! It’s not your fault; I just got distracted.”

Despite his protests, Quill grunted as he got up, threw his arms underneath Scott, and picked him up. Scott resisted, though quickly declared it futile as Quill carried him out of the training room and towards the Medbay to get him checked out. “Come on! I’m fine!”

“I won’t have sex with you until I know you don’t have a concussion.”

“Oh come on!!!”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: 4th of July!
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

Fireworks still make Quill choke up.

He hasn’t said anything to anyone. While everyone is congratulating Captain America and joking about fireworks on his birthday, and putting 100 sparklers (what the fire hazard) in a massive cake and whatever else, he’s been looking for any excuse to avoid being outside tonight.

“Scotty—”

“Ugh, please? Come on, Quill! You haven’t seen how they look here, you can see all the shows in the city from the observatory!”

Quill shakes his head. “I... sorry, I don’t feel that great.”

“You were fine this morning! Was it too much cake?”

“Sure.”

“Want me to lay with you?” Scott asks kindly, pulling his arms around Quill’s middle. 

Quill shakes his head again. “Naw, baby. Go have fun, Sugar. The party’s still on isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I can’t be the life of the party without you.”

Quill smiles. “Fine, just a little longer.”

When the sky starts to darken, Quill hesitates, still panicking. “Uh, it’s just that—Flynn hasn’t been here for this type of stuff before and I’d rather be with him so he doesn’t get scared. Y’know? All the booming is...”

“Yeah, I bet he’ll cry up a storm, won’t he?” Scott asks sympathetically.

“You know it,” Quill said with a wide, fake smile.

Scott eyed him a little sideways. “Alright, alright. I’ll come down in a little while, okay?” 

Quill gratefully ducks inside and downstairs, shuttering the windows and pulling Flynn against him. The two sit in the dark for a while, Flynn invariably whining and chewing Quill’s thumb when the booming starts.

The first time Quill went to a Ravager funeral, he was 11. The second time, he was also 11—and so was the dead ravager. They’d been friends.

And then... _Yondu_...

Quill wipes his cheeks.

“Hey—Quill? Are you crying?!”

Quill wipes at his face again. “I’m fine, I just...I’m fine.”

“What’s wrong?! Are you—are you scared of the fireworks? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m not—I’m not scared, I’m just sad.”

“Why?” Scott scoots himself into Quill’s lap, too, placing Flynn between them. The fox chitters about being moved from his spot, but quickly curls up against Quill’s shoulder.

Quill sighs. “Up there,” he whispers, pointing to space, “fireworks are for funerals.”

Scott’s head tilted, confused. “H-have you been to a lot of space funerals?”

“Less than most people, to be honest. The Ravagers have...this tradition. We all stand at attention for the duration of the fireworks. It’s...beautiful.” He sniffs. “But...before, um...before I met you, the guy that raised me, he died saving me from my real dad. So...the Ravagers all came and did the ritual, and...well, even Rocket cried.”

Scott hugs his lover, sad for him. “Really? That hardass?”

“Guess they really bonded.”

“I’m sorry about your dad.”

Quill kisses the side of his head. “Thanks, sugar.”

“I love you, you know?“

“I love you too.”

The three sit in the dark and celebrate and grieve, and when the last firework sounds, Scott stands up. “What happened after the fireworks?” he asks.

Quill smiles. “We danced,” he said.

So they did.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “If you go through that door, you could die.”   
> “And if I don’t, you could. And I wouldn’t survive that.”
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot

“If you go through that door, you could die.” The room was dark and old, parts of the walls caked in mud and blood and who knew what else. Quill turned around, taking in the entirety of the space they found themselves in. The only way was forward, he knew, but he was also certain it wasn’t the right way.

Quill could feel his life being syphoned, the poison from the ugly cut he’d gotten in his side burning away at his insides. He needed the cure, a cure that had to be somewhere ahead of them.

But up ahead were more enemies, more tricks, more dangers. They’d managed to defeat the villains up until now, their brains still visibly leaking out of their skulls against the left wall or staining the dirty concrete floor in dark red.

Quill could die here, if it meant giving Scott his best chance. Yet, clearly, Scott didn’t agree with that strategy. 

He huffed, before gritting his teeth with determination, one of the things that made Quill love him so. “If I don’t, you could. And I wouldn’t survive that either.”

That broke Quill’s concentration, barking out a laugh as he turned towards Scott whose expression had shifted into a sheepish smile. “Scotty, that’s a little dramatic, don’t you think?”

“Hey! I don’t want to continue the game without you!” Scott pouted, fingering the controller in his hand. 

Quill was still grinning, but reached out his hand to wrap it around Scott’s neck and pull him into a kiss. Scott melted into him and Quill could feel his smile form under his lips.

“Ugh,” Cassie groaned from behind them as she stepped into the kitchen, still wearing her pyjamas and her hair still uncombed, eyes bleary and blinking against the light. “It’s too early in the morning to deal with this.”

Quill pulled away from Scott and paused the game as Scott tossed a pillow at Cassie’s head.

“Very mature,” She replied as she held back a yawn, unimpressed as the pillow landed three feet off course. “Why do you even play that game? Don’t you get enough of that during actual missions?”

Quill shrugged as he got up, pulling Cassie into a hug that she pretended to resist but quickly melted into anyway. 

“It’s late, Peanut,” Scott asked as he got up too, walking to the kitchen to pour her some orange juice, “why are you just waking up?”

She smiled sheepishly and Quill noticed it was the exact same expression as her father had earlier. It made Quill pull her into another hug, causing her reply to be muffled by his chest as he held on tightly. How he’d gotten so lucky, he would never understand.

Once Quill let her go, she repeated her response, eyes turned to the floor as she shrugged and went to grab the glass Scott was holding out for her. “Well I started watching Full House last night and…well I kind of spent all night binging it.”

Scott smirked as he threw her own words back at her; “Don’t you get enough of that during actual life?”

“Oh shut up.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “I’ve got you. It’ll be okay.”
> 
> By: MusicalBoxes

Quill was...not okay. Even Valerie, when prompted, would tell anyone that Papa Bear was sick (at least as far as she understood). Scott sighed; if even the babies could tell, how had _he_ missed the signs?

No use worrying about it now; can't change the past, and all that. Instead, Scott decided to focus on how he could fix it, make it better - he _was_ an engineer, after all.

So, what could he do?

Bingo!

Scott set aside the stack of papers he'd been failing to work on, and pulled out a fresh sheet before getting down to business.

=======

Quill stepped into the elevator and slumped against the wall, exhausted. It had been a trying couple of weeks. Scott was busy with several new clients, Casssie was taking her exams and completing a huge final project, the twins were being... toddlers. Which they were supposed to be, but toddlers are hard to take care of.

Quill tried to be supportive, did his best to take care of them, but sometimes it was all just too much.

He got off on his floor, trying to muster up a smile for his husband, who was likely in the kitchen eating dinner already.

"Baby, I'm home!" He called, shucking his coat and boots and trudging into the kitchen. Hm, no Scott. 

Quill turned and headed for their bedroom, intending to shower and change shirts, and almost bowled his husband over.

Oh shit, that was Scott's date shirt. He did a quick mental check; had he promised to take Scott out tonight? Fuck, when were they going to do that... double-date thing with Tony and Stephen?

"-ill, honey, look at me? Please? Are you okay?"

He released Scott instantly, shaking his head and stepping back to give the man some room.

"Sorry Scotty, I just- long day," Quill sighed. "And m'tired. Did we have plans? I'm sorry if I forgot..."

"No, you didn't forget, " Scott quickly reassured him. "I wanted to, uh, take you out, just the two of us, but we can do something else. That's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, um. I wanted to just take care of you tonight. Because, well. You always take care of us. So I wanted tonight to be about you, and if all you want to do is cuddle or something then. Yeah, that's fine."

Quill smiled tiredly at his husband as he rambled.

"Let's do takeaway on the couch in our pajamas, and we'll watch some of those God-awful romcoms you like so much," he teased, and Scott scoffed, playfully punching him in the arm.

"You like them, too, asshole!" The engineer softened, grinning shyly. "You've always got my back, but I've got you, too. It'll be okay, I'll take care of you."

Quill ducked down for a kiss, holding the other close. "Thanks, sugar. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: ”You’re the one thing I’ve gotten right in this world.”
> 
> By: ElisaPhoenix

He watched as golden eyes narrowed in concentration and cheeks puffed out when Scott tapped away at his laptop. To think he almost went back to space and missed all of this because of what Earth used to mean to him. A place where he saw his mother die...it was all a bad dream for him but now he had a reason to stay. 

A family.

All because Scott smiled at him. That was the real reason he stayed. Not the bullshit he came up with that he wanted to see what changed in the 30 years he was gone. That did become a small part of it, but he just wanted to know _why_.

Why was Scott always smiling?

He finally gathered the courage to ask later that night. Scott was walking over to sit on the couch next to him when Quill grabbed his hand and pulled him between his legs and looked up at him.

"Why do you always smile?" Quill whispers and Scott looks down at him.  
As if he always had an answer, he said, "Because not enough people do." Scott moves closer to slide onto the god's lap. "Why so serious big guy?"

Quill gives him his trademark half smile and kisses him. Mint and orange always the flavor he chased after but left this time. Instead he pulled back to look into gold eyes.

"Because it's the real reason I stayed." Quill admits. "I was going to leave...I almost did. But then I saw you smiling."  
"You stayed for me?" Scott asks, surprised.  
"In the end, yeah." Quill lays his forehead against Scott's. "You're the one thing I've gotten right in this world." He whispers.  
"That's debatable." Scott says humorously and Quill huffs.  
"You are. I'd do _anything_ to make sure I could keep you by my side. I thought I was happy before...now I know better."

Scott smiles again and they sit there for a few quiet moments until the younger finally moves away.

"Me too." He says softly.  
"I love you Sugar. Forever and a day."  
"Geez." Scott blushes and kisses Quill. "I love you too."  
"I'll leave the rest of the cheesiness for whatever romance bullcrap you're making me watch."  
"It's not bullcrap...and it's clearly rubbing off on you."


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: Hiding from someone. (Can be serious or humorous.)
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot

Hailey was hiding.

She was hiding as Cassie had told them.

All she knew was that it wasn’t just a normal afternoon.   
Daddy hadn’t been home when they’d returned from kindergarten. There hadn’t been any fruit cups waiting for them in the fridge.   
FRIDAY didn’t answer when she tried to talk to her. And a man Hailey hadn’t recognized was standing in their kitchen.

She wasn’t sure why the man had scared her or why he looked so mean, but she was too tiny to fight, so she hid. Just like Cassie had asked them to.

The tower was darker than it usually was, Hailey thought, though that might just be because she was crouched in the shadow of the sofa chair in the corner of Cassie’s room. 

It was her favorite place to hide.

She could keep an eye on the door, and could sometimes manage to sneak away and switch hiding spots while the searcher was checking Cassie’s closet. 

Hailey often won hide-and-seek. Unless she was playing with aunty Nat, but then she’d just hide along with her; aunty Nat never minded sharing a hiding place. She was the one who’d convinced Hailey moving hiding spots wasn’t cheating.

Hunter was too big to hide with her. He was already taller than her, which made her want to hit him whenever she thought of it. It wasn’t fair. She wanted to be big too.

Even now, she felt anger towards her brother. If he’d been smaller they could have hidden together and she wouldn’t be alone. 

She knew he was hiding in the laundry room instead. She always knew to find him there. She could have hidden there along with him, but it had been a habit to come to this spot, despite aunty Nat telling her to never use the same hiding space twice. She hadn't been caught yet, in her little corner, so she trusted it. 

Whenever they played hide and seek, she would insist they hide separately, push him out of her corner so she could hide alone. She’d wanted to be the only one who won, wanted to prove that she had her own skills, that she was just as good - _better_ \- than her brother. Now, she felt guilty for it. 

If Hailey strained her ears, she could hear Cassie’s voice coming from the living room. When Hunter and Hailey had gone into hiding, they had left Cassie alone with the scary man. Hailey whimpered at the thought, thinking how scared she would have been if they’d left _her_ alone.

And even though Cassie was bigger and braver than them, she knew she still couldn’t fight - at least not like dad or papa or Petey. 

Hailey schooled her fears and stood up out of her hiding place, quietly sneaking towards the hallway. She wanted Cassie. Cassie always managed to soothe her whenever she was afraid, and the thought of leaving her alone now didn’t seem right to Hailey. She wanted Cassie to tell her everything would be alright, wanted to hold Cassie’s hand, and be strong for her too.

The hallway was empty as Hailey snuck through it. She was as quiet as she would be trying to get to a different hiding space during hide-and-seek. As quiet as she would be sneaking to get some pudding in the middle of the night. 

Papa was the only one who ever managed to catch her when she snuck around, but that was okay as she would just share her cookies with him and he wouldn’t rat her out to daddy.

Hunter must still be in the laundry room. The door was open as she snuck past, but she ignored it and continued as the voices grew louder. She placed herself flat against the wall next to the door into the living area, finally able to hear what was being said.

“He’ll kill you,” she could hear Cassie’s voice clearly. Hailey wasn’t sure she’d ever heard her older sister be that angry. Her voice was firm and unwavering, and Hailey snuck a glance into the room. She was still standing in the same spot as before, in the middle of the room. The man had circled around a bit, now standing near the elevator.

He still looked mean and ugly, Hailey decided, anger coursing through her at the smirk on his face. It’s then that she noticed the man had an object in his hand, pointing it at Cassie. It reminded Hailey of the machines she saw on the television sometimes, the guns aunty Nat and Uncle Bucky always hid from them. 

She whimpered again quietly, and couldn’t understand how Cassie seemed so calm. Well, not calm - angry, determined, but not scared.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, and she turned to find Hunter behind her quietly shushing her. She glared at him and hit his shoulder, but quickly turned back to watch the scene unfold.

“It’s a good thing I’m willing to die, then, missy.” It sounded nothing like the way Tony spoke to Dia or Val sometimes. Instead, the man _spat out_ the word, corrupted it until all that was left was disgust. Like the way Hailey would pronounce ‘vegetables’. “I’ll be happy knowing I’ve taken you with me - that I made that brute watch as you bled to death. Knowing he’ll never find that boy toy of his.”

“You’re disgusting,” Cassie spat back at him. This time Hailey could hear the small waver of her voice - recognized it as Cassie trying to stop herself from crying - and immediately Hailey felt tears well up as well. “And incredibly arrogant.”

The man growled, tightening his hand around the gun. “Any second now…”

Hailey couldn’t help herself anymore; she ran into the living room, shrugging off Hunter’s hand as he tried to hold her back, and immediately clung to Cassie’s leg as she stared the intruder down.

“Hailey,” Cassie hissed, “I told you to go hide.”

For the first time, she sounded truly scared. It made Hailey regret her decision momentarily, but her determination grew as she clung on tighter and shook her head, glaring towards the stranger. The man just smirked but didn’t move, gun still pointed at Cassie. 

“It doesn’t matter; one or two daughters, who really notices the difference?”

“I do,” a voice growled from the elevator which had silently slid open. The tone would have any bad guy wet himself, but Hailey only found comfort in it. This bad guy in question had been distracted by Hailey’s entrance, but quickly regained his composure as he tightened his hand around his gun, ready to fire.

But Papa was quicker, too close already. He pulled the man back by the coat, the shot going wide and hitting the wall a few feet away from Cassie and Hailey.

Cassie reacted instantaneously, turning to grab Hailey and run back into the hallway. Hailey immediately buried her face in her sister’s neck, finding comfort in the touch as she held on tightly.

They found Hunter still standing behind the wall, eyes wide as he looked up at them, lip quivering, but Cassie quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him along towards their bedroom. 

It didn’t take long for the noise to die down, however, their papa’s voice calling out for them.

Cassie sighed in relief and called out in turn, arms still firmly around both Hailey and Hunter now. As soon as their papa burst in though, Cassie jumped up and ran to hug him, tears now clearly streaming down her face. 

“Papa, they took dad-,”

“I know, baby girl,” Hailey could hear him mumble into Cassie’s neck as he held on tightly. His voice sounded strangled, which made Hailey uneasy. “I had to choose. But I’ll find him.”

He opened his eyes, locking eyes with Hailey over Cassie’s shoulder, and he let go of their sister so he could sweep both Hunter and herself into their own hugs.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: “I really like tacos. Like, a lot. But I like you more than tacos. Is that okay? Because tacos are really amazing, so if I like you more than tacos, that’s a lot. And-”  
> “I like you more than tacos, too. But I’m never letting you drink again.” 
> 
> By: funkylittlebidiot
> 
> (Part 3 to the Bar AU in earlier chapters!)

The disadvantage of working in a bar — it gets hard not to taste your own merchandise at times.

Say, for example - purely hypothetical, not at all related to him in any way - you went on a date with the most perfect guy in the world. A guy that had seemed to really like you, too. This - _hypothetical_ \- date would have gone perfectly as well, in Scott’s opinion. Sure, there would have been a little mix-up at first, because they’d missed their reservation - but hey, it was because they’d gotten lost in conversation.   
In the end, it would have been a blessing anyway, because they would have ended up in a wonderful taco restaurant, which was Scott’s favorite food.

The guy had turned out to be funny, charming, smart, and best of all; _incredibly hot_ \- not that Scott’s shallow.

And what if - once again, it was only a _theoretical example_ \- they’d ended the evening perfectly civilized. The guy would have dropped you off at your home - that, say, you shared with your ex-wife, her new husband, and your daughter - and he kissed you goodnight. 

Nothing more. 

That was fine by Scott - he meant, of course, if that were to happen to him, he wouldn’t mind. He wouldn’t have expected anything more and it wasn’t like you’d invited him inside anyway.

But then, it would turn out, the guy - that perfect guy - didn’t call you the day after. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. Or the-

“Okay, Scott, we get it,” Hope groaned, interrupting his spiel. “And it’s only been four days. I’m sure he’ll show up eventually. Not all guys are aware of the dating rules.”

“ _That’s not my point!_ ” Scott yelled at her. Even with the music playing, he knew he was being too loud. “ _My point_ is, that if that were to happen to anyone - would you blame them for sneaking in a glass or two during their shift at a bar? At the bar _you met the guy at_?”

Hope rolled her eyes at him and moved to serve a customer at Scott’s side of the bar. He felt kind of guilty for getting too incapacitated to work and leaving her doing a two-man-job. Once again, though, wasn’t he _justified_? He took another gulp of his drink as he tried to figure it out. 

“A bar, let me remind you,” Scott slurred on eventually, not caring about the guy she was pouring a drink for, “he hasn’t returned to since then, despite frequenting it daily - nightly?” Scott frowned as his intoxicated brain tried to work out the logic behind that, completely forgetting about his earlier ‘point’. Meanwhile, Hope was talking to a new patron, and Scott got distracted from his thoughts as he tuned in, recognizing the annoyed tone in her voice.

“.. your fault! You know how _busy_ it gets on Thursdays?”

“.. I’m sorry! I just….”

“… To him.”

Scott’s addled mind only caught bits and pieces of the conversation as the music dipped and rose, but soon it became apparent they were watching him. He could feel their eyes on him, and he blinked as he looked up, trying to see past the fog in his mind. 

“Hi, Scotty.”

Scott gaped as Quill stood on the opposite side of the bar, watching him with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. Hope was watching him in amusement but threw one glare at Quill before stepping away and getting back to work. 

“I-,” Scott swallowed as his mind short-circuited before trying again. _Simple words_. “Hi.”

“Look, Scotty, I’m sorry,” Quill started, seemingly feeling more comfortable once he was on a roll. He leaned forward on the bar, getting in closer to Scott so he could hear him better. “I’m sorry I didn’t contact you before today. There was a job that came up and -,”

Quill continued talking - Scott was certain of it as his eyes not once look away from his moving lips - but he didn’t process a thing. His head was definitely getting woozy.

Oh, what the hell. He was drunk, anyway.

Scott leaned forward, giving in to his already non-inhibited instincts, and wrapped his arms around Quill’s neck as he pressed their lips together. 

Sure, Quill had some apologizing to do, but Scott was definitely too drunk to hear it, at the moment. Especially when he’d rather just kiss him. 

Quill made a sound of surprise, but to Scott’s relief didn’t pull away. Instead, he deepened the kiss, grabbing onto Scott and pulling him closer. It was a little uncomfortable with the bar pressed in between them, but Scott was too blissed out to care. 

“I’m sorry,” Scott mumbled when he finally regained some sense and pulled away to breathe. “It’s just I really liked our date. And then you didn’t call so I though -“

“Scotty of course I -,”

But Scott wasn’t really listening. His brain was on ramble mode and there wasn’t much anyone could do to stop it.

“And I like Tacos - no wait,” Scott frowned, pouting as he’d messed up. “That’s not what I meant. I mean, I do - like, tacos. But that’s to -.”

Scott took a breath of air, gathering his - muddled, messy, slippery - thoughts and tried again. “I really like tacos. Like, a lot. But I like you more than tacos. Is that okay? Because tacos are really amazing, so if I like you more than tacos, that’s a lot. Like, a _lot_ a lot. And when you didn’t call I figured you might not even like _tacos_ so then what about _me_ , you know, and….I can’t follow anymore,” Scott frowned as he’d lost his thread again.

“Hey.” Scott became aware Quill’s hands were still on his neck, and that his thumb had been tracing his left cheekbone in a soothing motion the entire time. Scott’s eyes moved to his to find him smiling at him, and Scott’s worries faded a little. He couldn’t even remember what he’d just said. “I _do_ really like tacos. And I like you more than tacos, too.”

Quill smile widened into a grin, turning his eyes into a thousand candles of light. It took a moment for Scott to focus on his words when he’d been so overwhelmed by Quill’s gorgeous face. “But I’m never letting you drink again.”

Scott nodded, like that might be best, but when Hope yelled out a “me neither!”, Scott turned at her in betrayal.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "Oh no, this is bad. This is really, really bad."
> 
> By: Daisy_PoisonPen

“Oh, no. This is bad. This is really, really bad.”  
“What? What, Sugar?!” Quill scrambled over to his boyfriend, looking him over in concern.  
Scott looked up at him, his light-brown-honey eyes wide. “I don’t remember if that was salt or sugar.”  
Quill sighs and looks at the batter in Scott’s bowl. “Fine, I’ll taste it for you.” Quill dipped one clean finger into the edge of the bowl and stuck it in his mouth.

Expressionless, Quill dipped another finger in it and put it in Scott’s mouth. Scott choked. He ran to the sink and spit as much of the horrible concoction out as he could, and Quill collapsed into cackles.

“Oh my god why did you do that to me?!” he wheezed, scrambling for a glass and filling it with tap water.

Quill guffawed as Scott chugged the water, pulling him against his chest.

Scott smacked his chest. “Rude! That was awful! _Four cups of salt_!”  
Quill kissed his temple, still chuckling. “I can think of something sweeter,”  
“Literally anything,” Scott interrupted.  
“Well yes, but I meant you.”  
“S-Stop trying to be sweet it’s cheesy!”  
“That’s why you’re the Sugar,” Quill said, taking his lips.

Scott gave into the kiss like he always did, feeling happy even though his boyfriend had just pranked him. Whenever Quill kissed him, he felt like all the love in the universe was compressed between their lips.

He mumbled, “help me fix these cupcakes.”  
Quill laughed again. “There’s no fixing these, Sugar. Let’s start over _together_.”

...Together was worse. Cassie found them making out again an hour later and ended up making the cupcakes herself, muttering about keeping them out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to contribute to this collection of drabbles, you can join the Antlord server: https://discord.gg/kc6AcPk
> 
> There's also other stuff you can get early or exclusive insight to on the server!


End file.
